


At the End of the Day

by TWDObsessive



Series: Days [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance to Romance, Comfort/Angst, Divorced!Rick, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Friendship, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Openly-Gay!Daryl, Rickyl Writers' Group, Roommates, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick catches Lori in bed with Shane.  He immediately moves in with his openly gay, best friend from pool league, Daryl Dixon.  While Rick tries to get through the impending and eventual divorce, Daryl carries on with his compulsive-dating, going from one guy to the next because none of them are quite right.  </p><p>Both are determined to never settle down again.  Little do they know, they are slowly starting to settle down with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDFAN33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDFAN33/gifts).



> Thanks to my friend TWDFAN33 for the prompt! Many months ago I confessed my guilty pleasure of writing Rickyl fan fiction to her and instead of being looked at funny or the conversation changing immediately, her eyes got huge and she was like "I HAVE to read this". Well, she's read all 65 of my fics and is now reading more fics that I recommend to her every week. Basically, she's a Rickyl junkie now, just like the rest of us! So in honor of getting sucked into this world, I've written this little prompt she gave me! (Prompt: Rick catches Shane and Lori in bed and runs to Daryl for comfort)
> 
> This is a completed ten chapter fic that will post daily. 
> 
> Warning: Everyone I know is super-swamped writing us all Rickyl! So this work is unbeta'd.

Rick walked into Joe’s Tavern like he owned the place. Which was funny considering that six months ago, when he first walked through those doors, the jukebox practically scratched to a stop and a bar room full of regulars turned in synchronized curiosity to stare at him.

But now, he waltzed in, nodding to Dale and Hershel, drinking their first of exactly three Budweisers and playing chess before one of their wives or the other called the bar looking for them. He said hi to Mr. and Mrs. Morales. They ate at Joe’s more Tuesday night’s than not.

He looked up to Andrea behind the bar. She smiled and had the cap off his Heineken before he even reached her.

“Hey, baby. Good luck tonight,” she said. She called everyone baby, but it still made Rick blush a bit. He was certain Lori wouldn’t like it. But hell, she was the one telling him all this time to go out and get a hobby. Nagging the piss out of him.

Rick hadn’t wanted a hobby. He wanted to come home after a long shift on patrol to his house and take off his shoes and sit in his chair. Relax. Unwind. He was content watching a History Channel documentary or playing some Minecraft with Carl.

But Lori had hobbies. Book club. Paint nights. Volunteering at the school. And for whatever reason, she was convinced that since she liked running around town instead of watching American Pickers, he would like it too.

So in came the brochures and flyers about beer-making clubs and bowling leagues and softball teams and then the one for Tuesday night pool league. He’d played before. Not on a league, but he enjoyed it. And he’d been able to win a little more often than lose in the past. Maybe he _had_ really been interested. Or maybe he just didn’t want to be badgered about it anymore, but either way, he was glad now. Looked forward to it even.

He took a slow swallow of beer as he headed to the pool tables and sat in his usual spot at a high table next to Daryl.

“Hey man,” came the usual greeting.

Rick nodded. “Hey. You get called to that collision on I-85 today?”

“Nah, Merle got it. Saw the car though when he towed it back. Definitely totaled.”

Rick nodded again. “So guess.”

“Texting,” Daryl answered quickly, as if they got more points for speed in their little game.

Rick shook his head. “Crying. Just had a fight with her boyfriend and wasn’t paying attention.”

“That’ll do it,” Daryl said as he swallowed the last of his own Heineken.

“Speaking of which, how’s the cryer?”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “The cryer has a name, Rick,” Daryl sighed.

“Theodore?”

“No. Jesus. That was like one date four months ago. How do you remember that name and not the one I’ve been talking about for three weeks?”

“Jim!” Rick said enthusiastically.

Daryl just gave him a look. “Jim was last month.”

Rick took a swig of his beer and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. The one with the weird ear.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Eric?”

“Yes! Jesus. You DO listen. Eric. Eric is the cryer. Christ. I’m glad this is fucking pool league and not something that gives ya points for paying attention.”

“Ok. So how is Eric then?”

“Yeah. I dumped him.”

Rick dropped his forehead to his hand and shook his head.

“He cried about _everything_ man. Bad day at work. His mother was nagging him. Stubbed his toe. Even like y’know...” Daryl waited and nodded like Rick should know what he meant.

“Like, I know what?”

“Like crying after sex, man,” Daryl whispered.

Rick blushed and giggled. “Jesus. You that good or you that bad?”

“Fuck you,” Daryl said with a grin as he pieced together his pool stick.

The sound of a hard crack rang out from one of the other tables followed by the soft thuds of several balls hitting their pocket. Rick grabbed a house stick and started chalking it up. “Who you playing tonight?”

“Abraham. So be ready for me to win all three and be ready for Abe to chuck the cue ball. You?”

Rick looked at the sheet for the night and sighed. “Eugene.”

“Awww shit, man. You’re going to be here forever! He has to, like, solve for x with every single shot!”

Rick shrugged. “Lori’s pissed at me anyway. No need to rush home to that.”

“You go on and keep giving me shit about not settling down, Grimes. You ain’t really sellin’ marriage.”

Rick took another long guzzle from his beer and put it down. “‘Least both her ears line up right.”

Daryl started walking towards Abe at table five as he turned back to Rick, “You laugh. You should’ve seen it. I know you have some OCD in you. You wouldn’t have been able to handle that shit either.”

Rick laughed and turned to the table in front of him to watch Eugene racking the balls.

“Hey, Eugene. Looks like you’re the one to beat right now. First place I see,” Rick said reaching out to shake his hand like he usually did each night with whoever he was playing against.

Eugene looked down at Rick’s hand like it was covered in fire ants. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to greet you via handshake. I don’t know what kind of hand lotion or bathing products you use and I have a strict regimen of what I use when I handle my stick.” He nodded at the pool stick in his hand. Rick shifted his eyes over to Daryl who was stifling a giggle two tables away.

“That’s a good point. Yeah. I get that,” Rick said, attempting not to sound too sarcastic.

They played best of three. Daryl, as expected, won all three. Abraham, as expected, chucked the cue ball against the dart board wall. Eugene, as expected, took FOREVER for each shot and soon enough all ten men from the league were gone except Rick, Eugene, Daryl and Tobin. Daryl and Tobin just chilled out with a final beer watching the last game before they headed out for the night.

Rick never liked surprises, so the routine of the night was comforting to him. He was on a third beer and he chatted with Daryl and Tobin about fishing while he waited for Eugene’s shot. In the end it was two games for Eugene and one for Rick. He never shot well against Eugene. It was like the guy’s strategy was to rattle your nerves. He was uber-focused when it was his shot, but when it was your turn he wanted to chatter about how you can make a battery out of tinfoil and a dime.

After a handshake, now that Eugene no longer had to worry about questionable lotions or soaps touching his stick, Rick turned the results over to the house. Tobin headed out with a pat to Rick’s back. “Was rooting for you, man.” Of course he was. Tobin was in second place.

Then it was just Rick and Daryl nursing what each had left in their final beer.

“So what did ya do?” Daryl asked. Rick furrowed his brow in confusion. “That’s got Lori mad at ya?”

Rick sat and took a sip of beer before he answered. “I don’t know, man. Since last Tuesday? I forgot to take the trash to the curb. I didn’t act more excited about her new squash casserole recipe. I let Carl play video games too long. I put the roll of toilet paper on the wrong way.”

“There’s a wrong way to put toilet paper on?” Daryl interrupted.

“Apparently.”

Daryl shrugged. “Who knew.”

Rick drank the last of his beer. “Well, better get going. You got a replacement for Eric lined up yet?”

Daryl stood and grabbed his leather jacket to follow Rick out. “I don’t know. Aaron texted me again last night.”

“Aaron!?!?!” Rick gasped. “That NEVER works out. NEVER.”

“Not never... It just hasn’t yet.. Maybe third time’s a charm.”

“Wouldn’t this be like the fourth time?” Rick asked.

“So you don’t remember Eric’s name but you can remember exactly how many times I’ve tried to give it a go with Aaron,” Daryl said as they walked together out the front door.

“I knew Eric wasn’t right the second you mentioned that he watched Glee. So I didn’t figure it was a name that I really needed to remember. Aaron though… You really like him.”

Daryl nodded. “Yeah. Maybe fourth time’s a charm.”

Rick patted him on the back, “Maybe.”

Rick was in a good mood. He liked his Tuesday nights. He liked having friends outside of work and outside of Lori’s circle. This was his thing. And he was actually almost grateful for her nagging to get him to do it.

He’d go home, now that he had his time out of the house. He’d apologize to Lori about whatever needed apologizing for and he’d go about the rest of his week as scheduled. He liked structure and habits. And now that Tuesday night was routine, he loved his Tuesday nights.

For nearly six months it had been his ritual. And he knew he’d sign back up when the season was over. He liked the guys. He liked the easy chatter. He enjoyed playing pool and having a few beers at the end of his day. And he was already looking forward to next Tuesday night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder- Unbeta'd. All errors are because I suck! :-)

The next Tuesday, Rick walked into Joe’s and saw that his normal seat was taken by a guy that looked like he came right out of a Land’s End catalogue. He got his beer and walked over to Daryl.

Daryl nodded hello then turned to Land’s End and whispered, “Hey, baby. No offense but move, that’s Rick’s seat.” Daryl yanked a chair over from another table for his companion.

Rick grinned. Had to be Aaron. This was the first time Daryl brought a boyfriend to watch him play though, so maybe the on-again, off-again was serious this time.

“Hey,” Rick said as he held out a hand to the new guy. “Rick Grimes.”

New guy nodded and confirmed Rick’s suspicions. “Aaron. Nice to meet you. Just kinda came to watch Daryl play.”

“Got Tobin tonight so he might be watching me lose,” Daryl said.

“Win or lose, I’ll still be looking at the same cute ass bending over that pool table,” Aaron whispered to Daryl loud enough that Rick could hear.

“Shut-up, man,” Daryl said coyly, clearly eating up the compliment.

“Daryl’s a good guy,” Rick said to Aaron, feeling a little over-protective. “You’re incredibly lucky to have him.”.

Daryl gave him a look that said “don’t” and Rick just smiled.

Andrea popped up by their side, “Rick, baby. Abraham just called and he’s got a situation. Won’t make it tonight so he’s a forfeit. You’ll take all three.”

“Abe is taking a forfeit? Christ, must be some situation,” Daryl said, exasperated.

“Yeah, his old lady hit a deer.”

“Shit, man. She ok?” Rick asked.

She nodded. “He’s mostly concerned about how much of the thing is worth hauling home for jerky. Was a ten pointer he said.”

“He can call the shop, Merle will send someone out to get the car,” Daryl offered.

“Said to tell you he did,” Andrea said as she picked up some empties from their table.

Rick drank his beer and just watched a couple of the games, secretly rooting for Daryl because they’d become such good friends and for Axel because he always rooted for whoever was playing against Eugene.

It was fun for a while and the idle conversation with Aaron wasn’t bad, but the guy was getting handsy with Daryl between shots and Rick was feeling kinda third wheel. After just one beer he gave all the guys a nod goodbye and walked out.

He was disappointed that his routine was messed up, but maybe he’d just go home, settle into his recliner and watch the documentary on the Cuban Missile Crisis he taped the other night. Lori didn’t want to watch it. Had a fit because apparently Rick’s need to control the remote made him sexist and meant that he didn’t consider Lori his equal.

Rick thought it was just because he was, more often than not, the only one watching TV while Lori was on her cell or reading or in and out of the room baking cookies for the school bake sale. But anything was better than fighting, so he recorded his show and gave Lori the remote. He fell asleep in his recliner during the Lifetime movie she put on. Also the wrong move because that meant he didn’t take an interest in the things Lori liked.

Rick remembered as he turned onto his street that she mentioned being eager for some quiet in the house because she had a lot of reading to do for book club. He could tell when he pulled into the drive that the living room and kitchen lights were out. That made sense if she’d be upstairs reading in bed. But that light was out too. Her car was in the driveway. She had to be home. Maybe at a neighbor’s? He looked up and down the street and noticed Shane’s car parked along the street a few houses down.

Rick was not one to jump to conclusions, but he was a cop. He acknowledged to himself that there were some bad signs adding up, but he would not fall into a panic over speculation. He shut his car door quietly and decided against locking it, wanting to avoid the sound of the beep. He continued an inner mantra that it could be anything. Maybe Shane knew the neighbors. Maybe Lori had a migraine and went to bed early. But regardless of trying to stay calm, his stomach churned and he was consumed with a sudden emptiness already. Like everything was he had was already lost. He slipped into the house quietly and stood in the entryway listening.

It was quiet. But the house was big. The TV could be on in the bedroom and he wouldn’t be able to hear from the foyer.

He tiptoed up the stairs like he was investigating a crime. Even found himself reaching for his weapon out of habit. He purposefully avoided the spots on the staircase that he knew had squeaky floor boards and by the time he reached the top, the dread had seeped through every pore. His peaceful, content life was going to be turned upside down.

He heard movements and muffled sounds coming from the master bedroom. And he knew. A thousand sentences raced through his head like a speeding freight train. The way Lori would mention Shane in idle conversation. The attention she paid Rick when he would tell a story that included his partner. The interest Shane had in the conversations about Lori when they were circling King’s County endlessly in the patrol car.

He opened the hall closet quickly and quietly, lifted out his suitcase, straightened his back and cracked his neck, walking with less concern for silence to the closed door right as Lori moaned out in a way he hadn’t heard in years. He felt completely emasculated. Deceived. Just flat out hurt. He knew their marriage wasn’t perfect. He knew they had their problems. But if she was done, she should have asked for a divorce, not shuttled Carl somewhere, orchestrated a night each week that Rick would be gone, and fucked his best friend on their marital bed. This could be the first time or the fiftieth. It didn’t matter to Rick. There would be no talking this through if Lori even wanted to. This was the end of life as he knew it. And the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach was like hearing about a death. Something once alive was now gone forever.

He opened the door calmly with no fanfare and flipped on the lights. Lori was straddling Shane and Rick could see her bare back and Shane’s hands on her sides. She turned back at the noise of the door and shrieked, covering herself.

“I’ve seen you naked before, Lori,” Rick said without emotion. “No need to be bashful.” His heart was thudding with adrenaline but he tried to stay passive. He didn’t want her to know how much he hurt.

He flopped his suitcase on the bed as Shane stuttered. “I’m sorry brother,” he said as he slipped out of the sheets reaching for his pants.

“Don’t need to go, Shane. I’m going. She’s all yours.” Rick said as he grabbed fistfuls of his clothes from drawers and dumped them unceremoniously in his suitcase.

“Rick. Let’s talk. Wait, please. I messed up. I made a mistake,” Lori pleaded. “Don’t do this to Carl. Please, let’s just talk like civilized human beings.”

Rick came out of the master bath with a bag of toiletries that he dumped into his suitcase. He turned to Lori with a deadly glare. “Are you telling me not to do this to Carl??? I’m not fucking Shane, Lori. YOU ARE!” he shouted. “YOU did this to Carl. And where the fuck is he while you’re whoring around up here?”

“He’s at Patrick’s working on a cub scout project. He’s fine, Rick. He-”

“Shane! I said not to motherfucking leave,” Rick said, his eyes glazed over with anger and his head tilted to the side. Shane stopped with his hand on the doorknob, clearly trying to decide what to do.

Rick zipped up his suitcase and walked to the door. “She’s all yours now,” he repeated as he left the room. Lori called for him as he walked down the hall but he walked faster and slammed the front door with all his strength on the way out.

It was a clear night. Quiet since it was just a random Tuesday, and Rick drove in circles for hours. He considered picking Carl up so he could talk to him first. But he didn’t. He considered going back to Joe’s to get some support from Daryl and the rest of the guys. But he didn’t. He considered checking into a motel. But he didn’t. He just drove. Radio off. Mind racing. Clues falling into place that have been there for months. He looked at his future. Alone in an apartment. Would he even get his favorite recliner? Would Lori make the custody arrangement reasonable or was she going to fight him? And work? He couldn’t be in a patrol car with Shane anymore. That would have to change immediately.

By ten, half a tank of gas later, Rick decided he needed to stop driving. And the only place he could think to go was Daryl’s. He remembered exactly where he lived from having helped him move a new couch in there a few months back. He should be done shooting pool by now and hopefully wasn’t in bed yet. The closer he got to Daryl’s the more pissed off he got. Because this was going to be the first conversation. The first person he’d have to tell that his wife cheated on him. That he’d caught her with his EX-best friend with his own eyes. He pulled up in front of Daryl’s, dragged his suitcase out of the trunk and stormed up the porch stairs.

He knew Daryl was old school King’s County and probably didn’t even lock his door. So Rick just barged in. The TV was on and Daryl was on the couch with Aaron. Rick could tell hands and tongues were all over the place. He didn’t look directly. Just walked past.

“I have to live here now. Carry on. I’ll find my way to the guest room.”

He got to a room that looked like the spare, slammed the door shut and collapsed on the bed.

\--------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Rick heard a soft knock at the door.

“Yeah?” Rick answered.

Daryl opened it and looked around at the suitcase and Rick’s kicked off shoes.

“Hope I didn’t chase Aaron off,” Rick said apologetically.

“Nah, told him to get out. What’s the matter, man?” He pointed to the suitcase. “This don’t look good.”

“Sorry to make the assumption. I just didn’t know where else to go. I can get a hotel room in the morning.”

“No, man. That’s not what I mean. You’re more than welcome to stay as long as you want. I know you know that. I just mean… what the fuck? You leaving Lori? Is this about the toilet paper?” Daryl sat down at the foot of the bed and waited patiently for Rick to answer.

He snorted a laugh. “No. It’s more about how she was fucking Shane in my bed while I was supposed to be playing pool and I walked right in on it.”

Daryl’s mouth formed an “O” but no words came out. He just stared a moment. “Shane… your partner Shane?”

“Yes. Ex-partner now. I’ll call for a reassignment in the morning.”

“Jesus Christ, Rick,” Daryl said, his voice filled with empathy, a hand patting on Rick’s ankle. “I am so fucking sorry. Jesus.”

“Fourteen years, Daryl. I just wasted fourteen years of my life. And now all I have to show for it is that suitcase and Carl on the weekends.”

They sat in silence for a while. The sound of Cops was on the TV in the living room.

“Do you really watch Cops?”

“I wasn’t watching anything. It was whatever was on. I was … working on getting somewhere with Aaron.”

“Shit. I’m sorry, man. Totally ruined your night.”

“S’ok. It’s Aaron. You know how it is. You stay here however long you need to. I ain’t the marrying kind so I’ll always have space. We can be like those two guys.”

“What two guys?”

“Those roommate guys from that old show.”

“Bert and Ernie?”

“No, dumbass, that one with, like, Walter Matthau.”

“The Odd Couple? Christ, Dixon? How old are you?”

“Same age as you, dick. It was on Nick at Night.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while as Cops turned into another episode of Cops.

“I can’t believe this is happening. I don’t even know how to live without being married. I’ve been married forever.”

Daryl nodded. “I mean… I feel like I should ask…. is it something you could talk about? I mean like.. is it fixable?” he asked meekly.

Rick looked at him. “My best friend’s dick was inside of my wife. After she spent months trying to come up with a reason for me to get the fuck out of the house once a week. Now I know why Shane wasn’t interested in joining the league with me.” He sighed and squeezed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “So basically, no. No way in hell. I don’t want that. Marriage is a sham, Daryl. You were right all along.”

“Wish I wasn’t, Rick. Really.”

Rick sat up. “I know.”

Daryl’s cell rang and he looked at it.

“Take it,” Rick said. “I need a shower to wash this smell of cheating assholes off me anyway.”

Daryl smiled. “Down the hall. Extra towels in the hall closet. Use whatever you need.” He got up and answered the call, “What, Merle?”

Rick opened his bag and pulled out his pajama bottoms and a clean pair of boxers. He brought his toiletry bag down the hall, grabbed towels and used the shit out of Daryl’s hottest water. His skin was pink from the heat of it but he just stood there, soapless, hopeless, letting the water drown him.

The shower was foreign to him. Just a bottle of Head and Shoulders, a sliver of what looked to be Irish Spring and a damp facecloth tossed over the top of the shower curtain bar. No bottles of half-used fancy shower gel scents like Chamomile Tea or Plumeria or Toasted Coconut. No pink cans of shaving gel or purple razors. No poufs hanging on hooks. No special face soap.

Rick had forgotten soap, so he used the sliver of Irish Spring and made a mental note to buy more in the morning. He had his own bottle of Shampoo/Conditioner, something fancy Lori insisted he needed. He put a dollop in his hand and the smell of it reminded him of home and of Lori and he hated it. He washed it off his hands and used Daryl’s Head and Shoulders instead.

Once he was out, he could barely see. The steam was thick and suffocating, just like his life had become. He took the full bottle of his fancy shampoo and dropped it into the trashcan. He walked out in just his boxers and pajama bottoms because that was how he walked around at his own house. For the briefest of moments he wondered if he should put a shirt on, but the weight of his growing depression buried the thought. He stood looking in at the guest room. His room for …. well, who knew how long. But he didn’t want to be alone.

He walked out to the sound of the TV. Daryl was off the phone and engrossed in something that looked a little more interesting than scripted arrests.

Daryl looked up. “Cuban Missile Crisis. DVR’d it the other night.”

“Get the fuck out!” Rick said, finally a moment, just a millisecond, where he wasn’t thinking about Lori. “I DVR’d it too!” He sat down on the far end of the couch. “Don’t think I’ll ever be able to watch it off mine.”

Darly turned to him. “Rick, I’m not the best relationship advice type guy. You know me. I’m in and out of them like the wind. So I’m not sure what the best thing to say is at any given moment, so you just let me know what you need to hear. Because whenever you are ready to let me start calling Lori a fucking worthless whore that lost the best thing that she’ll ever have, I’m totally ready to go there.”

Rick smiled. “I think I’ll be there sooner rather than later. And you’ll be the first to know.”

After about 15 minutes of the documentary, the show went to commercial. Daryl turned to Rick. “Want ice cream? I got ice cream! Always eat it after a breakup. Right out of the carton. It’s cathartic.”

Rick blinked rapidly. “You know what, Daryl? Lori was my first girlfriend. My first everything. I don’t even know how to _be_ broken up. I’ve never been in a breakup. Ever.”

Daryl stood and marched into the kitchen. “Well, I recommend the mint chocolate chip,” he said as he dug into the freezer. “It has your chocolate which is key. And then the mint is there in case you’re too depressed to brush your teeth. You can go straight to bed and still have that minty fresh feeling.” He came back and shoved a half empty carton and a spoon at Rick. “And it goes good with the Cold War” he said, nodding at the TV. “Ya know... Cause it’s cold. It’s ice cream.”

Daryl clearly was hoping for a laugh but Rick just took it and stared at it while Daryl got resituated in his spot on the couch.

After a few minutes Rick started eating. It was good. Lori never kept Ice Cream at the house because she said she wouldn’t be able to control herself. So that meant Rick and Carl were out of luck too.

“I haven’t had ice cream in ages,” Rick said after he accidentally let an “mmmm” slip out of his lips.

“Good, right? Here, gimme some,” Daryl said reaching for the carton. Rick passed it and Daryl took a few spoonfuls before handing it back as a schoolroom of kids on the TV were being taught duck and cover.

“Pfft. Duck and cover ain’t gonna do shit if this thing had gone down.”

Rick nodded. “Close fucking call.”

A while later, when the documentary was wrapping up, Rick looked down, surprised to see a completely empty carton.

“I ate all your ice cream.”

“‘S ok. I got back up.” Daryl stood and stretched. Stay up, do what ya want, my house is your house now. But I got an early day at the shop so I’m gonna head to bed.”

Rick nodded. “Ok.”

“Rick,” Daryl said before he turned down the hallway.

“Yeah?”

“It’s gonna be ok. I promise you. There’s gonna be a rough patch, I know. But it will get better. And you’ll be happy again.”

Rick nodded. “Thanks man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you guys are thinking so far! :-) Hope you are getting sucked in!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to see so much interest in this fic!! Today's chapter focuses on Rick getting things situated, but don't worry- the rest of the story focuses on both of our boys together! Also tomorrow's chapter is much longer than today's!

Rick woke Wednesday morning in a strange room alone. It took him a moment to shake off sleep enough that he remembered where he was and why. He reached for his phone. 8:12. He was supposed to be at work in 18 minutes. That clearly wasn’t going to happen.

He ignored the fourteen text messages and called the captain. Morgan Jones answered on the first ring.

“King’s County Sheriff’s department, Captain Jones.”

“Hi, Captain. It’s Deputy Grimes,” he said, his voice still heavy with sleep. I need to take a sick day.”

Morgan sighed and muttered a quiet “goddammit”. “Fine Grimes. I’ll move some people around. Put a noob in with Walsh for the day. Get better and get in here.”

“Wait,” Rick said quickly. “Captain, I also need to ask for a reassignment, sir. Another partner other than Shane. I can put in a formal request tomorrow if you need me to.”

“Grimes, I can’t go restructuring an entire department because a ‘your mamma’ joke didn’t sit well with you. Thought you boys been friends since kindergarten. Can’t you just get over whatever it is?”

“With all due respect, sir. He’s been fucking my wife. It’s not rumor. I walked in on it last night. Putting us in a car together will not be keeping the community safe.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Nearly a full minute of it.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’ll have you assigned to someone new Thursday morning. I expect you’ll be feeling better by then?”

“Yes, sir.” Rick answered.

He got up, his hair a messy tangle of slept-on curls. He walked around Daryl’s house getting the lay of the land and checking the fridge. Jelly. Mustard. Leftover pizza.

Maybe he’d pitch in by doing some grocery shopping. He sat on the comfy brown couch and pulled up divorce lawyers on his phone. After the appointment was set, he sat in a daze.

He was going to have to go talk to her. Had to figure out arrangements with Carl. Needed to talk to Carl. It was Wednesday and school was out for the summer. Lori was probably just home with him. He’d have to get it over with.  
\----------------

He walked up to his front door--his old front door--and wondered if he should knock, then decided against it and walked in. Carl was at the TV playing some new video game and he jumped up and ran to Rick.

“DAD! Where were you?? Mom just kept saying you’d be back but didn’t know when and she wouldn’t answer my questions. Was it a stake out??”

Rick hugged Carl tighter than he had since he’d been four. And he held him longer than usual and choked back tears.

“No buddy. Just some grown-up stuff, though. Where’s your mom?”

“Won’t come out of her room. Not sure why. Hey- why aren’t you at work?”

“Lemme go talk to your mom, first, ok buddy?”

Rick walked up the stairs. Technically he figured he should be able to keep the house since Lori cheated, but now every step reminded him of the feeling of walking up them the night before to the sounds of Lori and Shane in the bedroom. He didn’t want the fucking house. All he wanted was Carl. And his recliner.

He opened the bedroom door, again without knocking because goddamnit this might be the last day he could.

Lori was in bed, texting someone (probably Shane) and looking like she’d been crying for hours.

“Rick,” she said softly and she stood. Hair a mess. Make-up a mess. Wearing sweats and a Tee which is something she never did.

“I’m so sorry,” she said shakily. “I don’t want to ruin everything. I want us to be a family again. You know we’ve been broken. Struggling.”

Rick kept himself passive. Tried to convey that he didn’t care and nothing would hurt him. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction.

“We could have discussed it, Lor-”

“You never wanted talk about anything, you-”

“So the solution was to send me away on Tuesdays so you could fuck my best friend.” It wasn’t a question. It was just a simple statement.

“We didn’t talk anymore, Rick. You didn’t pay attention to me. We barely had sex. We never had date nights.”

“Lori,” Rick said without raising his voice. “You will not dare act like it’s my fault that Shane put his cock in you. You will not. I only want to know what your intentions are with custody.”

“Rick, please. I want to try. I’m not the kind of woman who just gives up. I’m not the kind of person who gets a divorce. I’m not-”

“You’re the kind of woman who fucks men who aren’t your husband. That makes you a horrible person, Lori. I know you think you are a perfect little housewife living an idealistic life, but you are a cheater and a liar and a user. Do not think so highly of yourself. Because you are no better than any of the cheating women you’ve gossiped and bitched about for years. Now answer my question. I want Carl every other week. I refuse to be just a weekend Dad. If you are going to fight that, I want to know now.”

She was quiet. The fight fallen out of her like autumn leaves from an already dying tree. “What about the house?”

“You can have it. It reeks of infidelity and hypocrisy. Suits you better than it suits me.”

“I’ll call an attorney. I’ll agree to Carl every other week if you promise not to tell him what I’ve-”

“Lori, I won’t tell him shit about you. But you need to pay attention to your kid instead of your libido. He’s twelve. And he’s not a moron. He’ll figure it out on his own. Of that I’m certain.”

Rick grabbed a few more things off his dresser. Stupid shit just to make a point. A dish he used for his loose change. The book he’d been in the middle of reading. And a picture of himself, his father and Carl.

“I’ll come back for the rest of my shit another time when you aren’t here so it won’t be awkward.”

She was starting to cry again and Rick had no interest in seeing it so he turned and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Once he was back downstairs, he sat in his favorite recliner and watched Carl playing some skateboarding game. His son paused the game and looked at Rick.

“Divorce?”

Rick nodded. “How’d you get so smart, tiger.”

Carl sighed. “I live here. I see how you are together. You don’t’ love each other. I don’t even remember you ever loving each other. Besides, almost everyone I know has divorced parents. It happens.”

Rick grinned. “How is it you know so much about stuff like this?”

“I watch a lot of TV. And I had a girlfriend last year for two weeks.”

Rick nodded. “Ah.”

Carl moved to the side of the couch that was closer to Rick’s chair. “Dad, I… are you staying here or is mom?”

“Your mom can keep the house.”

“What about me?” he swallowed.

“Carl, if I could have you every damn day I would. But it wouldn’t be fair to your mom. I think we are going to work it so I get you every other week.”

“All week?”

“Yeah. One week with me, then with your mother, then me… like that. Will that be too much moving around for you? How do you feel about that?”

“Patrick’s dad only gets him on every other Sunday.”

“Is that what you want?” Rick asked, trying to keep the overwhelming sadness of that possibility out of his voice.

“Fuck no, dad. I’d rather live with you and see mom just on weekends.”

For the first time, Rick felt tears fighting against the glassiness of his eyes. He tried to laugh but it came out more like half hiccup and half sob. And he didn’t have the energy to scold him for language. “I love you, Carl. I think every other week will make your mom happy. She’d miss you. 50/50 split is probably best. You don’t want to upset her do you?”

“Nah,” he said, slightly disappointed and unpausing his game.

“But Carl, the fact that you want to stay with me, means the world to me. And you just made the worst day of my life so much better.” The sadness and the hurt and the ache of his heart was clear now in his voice.

“Dad, you know I love you.”

Rick stood. “So, I’ll talk to your mom about picking you up Sunday, how does that sound?”

He paused the game again. “Good. Where you gonna live?”

“Staying with a friend. You don’t know him, but he’s a really good guy. You’ll like him.”

“Ok.”

Rick started walking to the door.

“Dad?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Does this have to do with Shane?”

Rick stopped and leaned his shoulder against the door jamb. “Why do you say that?”

“Her phone was beeping with texts all night and I thought it might have been from you from a secret undercover mission or something so when she went to bed I read a couple.”

Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You read them?”

“Yeah. It was mushy stuff between them. I don’t blame you for leaving. I know you aren’t abandoning us or anything like Patrick’s dad. And I know you aren’t leaving because of me.”

“Carl, you are the smartest damn kid in the world and I’m so grateful you’re mine. I’ll see you on Sunday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Rick and Daryl banter coming tomorrow!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news- longer chapter today!
> 
> Bad news- unbeta'd! Be on alert for typos and misspellings! LOL!

Rick stopped at the grocery store on the way home. He bought a crap-ton of microwave meals because he was fairly certain that neither he nor Daryl really knew how to cook. He bought cereal, milk and pop-tarts. He got a new carton of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, a double box of Irish Spring and a new bottle of Shampoo/Conditioner that he’d never used before. A new smell for a new life. He also bought a 24-pack of Heineken because on shows about bachelors, they usually drank a lot of beer.

By the time Daryl got home from work, Rick had unloaded the groceries and tidied up the house.

“Damn,” Daryl said as he opened the fridge and surveyed the house. “Lori gave up a hell of a house-keeper.”

Rick snorted. “I need to know the rent and utilities so I can pay half.”

Daryl waved a hand, “Don’t worry about it. You got groceries.”

“Daryl. I can’t stay here if I can’t contribute. I’m not that kind of man.”

The autobody mechanic sighed. “Fine. I can tell you ain’t gonna let it go. I’ll find the bills later this week.”

“Also,” Rick said trepidatiously, “I’m gonna have Carl every other week. I know that might be a burden so I can start looking for a place but it might be a few weeks before I can be out.”

“Rick. I told you. It’s fine. It’s all fine. Carl can stay in my office. It’s right next to your room and I have a pull-out couch in there. I like the idea of company. I don’t mind it at all.”

“I feel like I owe you my life, man.”

“Does he have an X-box?”

Rick grinned. “Yeah.”

“Cool. See if you can get that in the divorce. I always wanted to play one of those things. They got some hunting games.”

Daryl flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Rick sat, exhausted.

Daryl channel surfed and landed on American Pickers. “Good?” He asked Rick.

“Yeah.”  
\-------------------  
On Thursday Rick went back to work, purposefully late so he’d miss the morning meeting where he knew the changes would be announced.

He kept his eyes down and tried to appear focused and busy as he got what he needed from his locker and headed to the captain’s office to ask who he’d been reassigned with. The first person he saw was Michonne.

She lifted her chin at him. “You’re with me, big guy,” she said wiggling the keys to the patrol car she’d already signed out.

“Ok, cool.” Rick responded and fell into step behind her.

“Well, someone kicked up a hell of a mess with all these reassignments and I’m guessing it was you,” Michonne said.

“Why me?”

“Cause you didn’t question or even so much as flinch when I told you we were reassigned. I’m a cop remember.”

“Oh yeah. With aspirations for detective,” Rick replied.

“Exactly. So what did Shane do?”

“How did you know it was something _he_ did?”

Michonne pointed to her head as they waited for the elevator to the garage. “I’m smart Grimes. You wanna tell me? Cause I’m fairly certain I already know.

“Well, go ahead and practice your detective skills,” Rick sighed, looking away.

She looked over as she pressed the button for basement again. “Well, you two known each other since elementary school so it must be something damn big. You’re married. He isn’t. But he’s known your wife as long as you have.”

Rick just nodded, looking down at his feet as the elevator doors opened.

“So how’d you find out?” She asked, all business.

“I’m a cop too, Chonne. So the first clue was when I walked in to see Shane’s dick inside my wife on our bed in our home. From there I just sort of figured it out.”

“Oh shit,” Michonne whispered, her normally terse voice finally showing a hint of empathy.

“Fuckin’ Shane,” she muttered shaking her head as they walked to the patrol car. “Well, if it makes you feel any better Shane got partnered with Dawn and I know for a fact he hates that bitch.”

Rick forced a smile. “Well, that’s a little Karma then. And you’d have been my first choice so…everybody wins.

“I don’t win Grimes. No offense, but I liked working with Tyrese.”

They stopped at the car, both hovering by the driver’s side door. “I usually drive,” Rick said, knowing there was no way he was going to win this fight but wanting to at least give it a shot.

“Yeah, and I usually drive with Tyrese.”

Rick walked over to the passenger side and sat down with a pout.

After a few miles Rick shifted in his seat. “I’m really sorry about the reassignments. I didn’t mean to bust up you and Tyrese’s thing.”

“Thing?” She asked.

Rick rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“Oh. Because I’m black and he’s black we must be doing it? That’s racist Rick. And narrow minded.”

“I meant because his tongue was down your throat at last year’s Christmas party. _And_ the charity event we were at a few weeks back.”

“Oh,” Michonne said stiffening. “Well, yeah. We’re a thing. But actually you did us a favor. Been talking about moving in together but y’know didn’t want to be working together all day and living together too so… Now maybe we’ll give it a whirl.”

Rick laughed. It was forced, but it was something. “Well, actually you can thank Shane.”

Michonne winced. “Yeah, sorry.”

Rick shrugged and looked out the window. “Just feel bad for Carl. His life is gonna be turned upside down.”

“He’ll be fine. Kids are resilient. Andre sees Mike on the weekends and he’s perfectly adjusted. I mean he keeps biting people in kindergarten and telling them he’s a zombie. But I don’t think that’s because of the divorce. He was a zombie for Halloween and just can’t seem to shake it off.”

Afterwards they were relatively silent. Rick quite enjoyed that over Shane’s constant chatter. He almost wondered if the only reason they were still friends was because they’d known each other so damn long. Cause other than shared history, Shane drove Rick crazy more often than not.

“Where ya living?” Michonne asked.

“Buddy of mine’s”

“Got custody worked out?”

“I get him every other week.”

Michonne looked over, impressed. “More than just a weekend dad. Good for you, Grimes.”

Rick smiled awkwardly at the praise, then the conversation ended as Michonne flipped on the lights and siren. “Ran the stop sign,” she said. And just like that, work was just work.

\-----------------

Friday night was lonely. Daryl was out with Aaron. Rick sat alone on the couch wishing he had his recliner, working on the 24-pack of Heineken all by himself.

Daryl came back around 9:30.

“Kinda early for a date night,” Rick said as he swallowed a fourth beer.

Daryl grunted and went straight to the fridge. He opened the freezer, grabbed the new carton of mint chocolate chip and a spoon and slammed into the couch.

“Oh no,” Rick said. He reached for the remote and turned down the TV.

“Don’t want to talk about it,” Daryl grumbled.

“Ok.” Rick said, leaving the volume lower anyway.

After three spoonfuls of ice cream he dramatically turned in his seat. “You know what’s wrong with Aaron?”

“Ummm...”

“I’ll tell you. Every time he claims he loves me. But it always ends the same way. You can’t love me and want to change my essence. My essence, Rick.”

“What is your essence?”

“I’m not a political agenda. I don’t need to go to every parade and protest and gay bar in the tri-state area. I’m not interested in wearing my gayness like a badge of honor. I mean, I ain’t ashamed. I am who I am. And I’m just a regular fucking guy who’s attracted to men. So when you ask me on a date, I expect a date. Not a gay pride meeting to organize some upcoming gay love-a-thon.”

Daryl stopped talking so he could shove another spoonful of ice cream in and then continued with his mouth full. “I don’t want to hang out exclusively with gays. I just want a regular life with all kinds of people. How many gay guys on the pool league? Huh?”

“Just you?”

“Yes. Exactly. And it’s fun and comfortable and I don’t have to hide shit but I don’t have to wear a rainbow lapel pin either. I can just be me. I can be a guy. Not “a gay guy”. That’s not all that defines me.”

Daryl shoveled in two more spoonfuls of ice cream. “Plus apparently, I’m not emotionally invested enough. He knows how I feel about him but apparently if I don’t say it in ten different poetic ways on each date then it makes me a Neanderthal with no feelings.”

“Well,” Rick started out. He was use to the post Aaron break-up. Aaron was the only breakup that really seemed to upset Daryl. “Maybe-”

“We had chemistry, Rick. That’s the problem. There’s something there but it’s these same problems every damn time. You were right. Aaron never works out.”

Rick got up, grabbed another spoon and sat down next to Daryl so they could share the carton. “Lori was always bugging me too about not talking about emotions enough. So.... You’re probably saving yourself a wasted fourteen years going through this heartbreak now. If that helps at all.”

Daryl side-eyed Rick. “Are you drinking beer with ice cream? That’s disgusting.”

Rick shrugged and took another swig of beer. “I’m going through a divorce. I’m supposed to be a mess. Probably have beer and ice cream again tomorrow for breakfast.”

They both had a few more spoonfuls of mint chocolate chip and then Daryl returned the box to the freezer and grabbed a beer of his own.

“So... Not like you haven’t already done enough, but ummm.... If you aren’t busy tomorrow, do you wanna help me get all my shit from the house?”

Daryl turned to him and nodded. “‘Course, Man.”

Daryl was a good friend. He was the “help you move” kind of friend. The ‘pick you up at the airport’ kind of friend. Shane had been Rick’s best friend since High School and he knows for a fact, that Shane _might_ have helped but he’d have bitched about it and reminded Rick of the great sacrifice he made for months afterwards.

Rick looked around the room. “You think we could fit a recliner in here?”  
\-----------------  
Rick and Lori made arrangements for this to be the day. Lori was at a bake sale. Carl was at a Cub Scout event. And Rick and Daryl were outside of Rick’s house… Rick’s ex-house… with an empty truck and a wide open schedule for the day.

“So this is where you were livin’? Nice, uh, neighborhood and shit,” Daryl said as Rick fiddled with the keys. Daryl looked up and down the street. “Y’all have to have matching mailboxes or was that a coincidence?”

“Homeowner’s Association. They’re like nazi’s.”

“They _make_ you have matching mailboxes?”

Rick nodded as the door opened. “Beige with a dark brown door. House number clearly marked in gold numbers on both sides.”

“I could draw a picture of a dick on my mailbox and nobody would give a shit. Used to think I was in the bad part of town, but maybe you were.”

“Fence height restrictions, siding color restrictions, tree restrictions, bush restrictions…” Rick continued.

“Well, I have restrictions on bush, too. I get that one,” Daryl deadpanned.

Rick just looked at him as they stood in the foyer and then he burst out laughing. Daryl laughed at Rick’s overly excessive hysterics. “Oh my god, man. This is the worst day my life and you’re making me laugh. Thank god for you, Daryl.” When he finally got his fit of giggles under control, Rick turned to the living room and grew serious.

He was quiet for a moment. Reflective. And then he turned to Daryl with purpose.

“First thing I want is my mother-fucking recliner.”

“Lead the way,” Daryl said with a wave of his hand.

They loaded up the Recliner. Packed up more clothes, his CDs, his DVDs. Paperwork, old trophies, various mementos. Halfway through they realized Rick had a bottle of scotch that belonged to him so they started sipping on it between trips to the truck.

By the time the truck was nearly full, they took a last loop around the house, looking to be petty. They both had a bit of a buzz from drinking. Rick took just one of the two matching throw pillows. He took the crockpot for no particular reason other than they both started giggling about if she looked for it one day and went nuts looking cause she’d have never expected Rick to take it. He took the Xbox but left the Playstation and texted Carl to confirm that was ok. He took one of the two candlesticks on the dining room table but left its partner. Daryl opened another trash bag and Rick took two plates, one bowl, three coffee mugs, one spoon, four forks and two knives, leaving Lori’s perfect eight piece setting in total disarray. They took Rick’s pillows and short sheeted the bed.

Two hours and half a bottle of scotch later, Daryl was walking around with a sharpie asking if he seriously could draw a dick on something. Like the fridge or the inside of the microwave and although it had Rick doubled over in laughter, he kept them from getting too classless. Lori wasn’t due back until 1:30 and Rick knew both had a few too many glasses of scotch to be driving back to Daryl’s quite yet so they switched to water and decided to have a last meal.

Rick opened the freezer. “She’s got a shit-ton of Lean Cuisine’s in here.”

“Let’s eat ‘em all.” Daryl suggested as he hopped up on the dining room table and put his shoes on one of the grey fabric chairs.

Rick turned to him and laughed, looked back to the open freezer and then started taking them all out. Santa Fe Rice and Beans. Angel Hair pasta with Shrimp. Spinach Artichoke Ravioli. Tortilla-crusted Fish. Daryl walked to the microwave heating one after another and they sat at the breakfast bar and ate, sharing most of them so they could judge which one tasted the worst. It was an eight-way tie.

As their forks slowed and their bellies filled, Rick let his mind go dark. He’d never eat in this kitchen again. Never see his son working on homework while Lori took a roast out of the oven. His life was forever changed. It would never go back to what he was used to. Lori destroyed any chance of that.

“It’s hard to go from loving someone so much that you’ve built a life together- Fourteen years of a life- and then suddenly it’s over. And she’s the enemy”

Daryl shoveled in a last mouthful of ravioli from the plastic container in front of Rick. “Don’t know that you can turn love off like a faucet. ‘S gonna hurt.”

“Thought you didn’t know anything about relationship advice,” Rick said with a wan smile.

“I’ve been there once, man. Just not anymore.”

“What?? Compulsive dater Daryl Dixon was in LOVE once!? How is it possible I’m just now hearing about this!?!?”

Daryl lifted a brow and grabbed for his water. “Cause it sucked. Just like this,” he motioned around the room with his hand. So it’s not my favorite topic of conversation.”

Rick started picking up all the empty lean cuisine trays, keeping his eyes on his friend. “Well, you know I want to hear about it now, right?”

Daryl sighed. “Will it make you feel better to know that everyone’s heart breaks?”

“Yeah, actually.”

Daryl took a deep breath that transformed into a long, slow sigh.

“Cesar Martinez. Was like ages ago. I was 25-ish I guess. Two years we were together. I mean it wasn’t fourteen like you, so don’t suppose I have any right to complain.”

“No law about how long it takes for a heart to break,” Rick said as he wiped down the counter.

Daryl shrugged.

“So what happened?”

“Nothin’. That was the worst part. Living together for a year and then he just didn’t want me no more.”

Rick cocked his head and held his friend’s gaze, a sadness behind those eyes that normally didn’t surface like this.

“What...what did he say?”

Daryl stood up to refill his water from the kitchen sink. “That I wasn’t what he was looking for.”

“That fucking sucks,” Rick said.

“I mean, I just wish I got a real reason. Anything. I snore and he hates it. Or I’m too messy. Or my dick’s not big enough. Anything. But in the end, he would rather be completely alone than be with me. That’s how bad he wanted to throw me away. When I thought everything was fine. Better than fine. I loved him, man. Thought we’d, y’know… Eventually … Like you and Lori.”

“Get married and get cheated on fourteen years later?”

Daryl smirked and shook his head. “Didn’t mean to imply-”

“You don’t need to apologize for anything. I’m sorry to hear that you’ve been through it too. I know misery loves company. But it don’t make me feel better that someone hurt you just as bad as Lori hurt me.”

Daryl nibbled at a thumbnail. “Yeah, this conversation sucks. Let’s go unpack your shit and hit the mint chocolate chip.”

Rick smiled. He honestly didn’t know what he’d have done if he hadn’t befriended Daryl. If he’d have walked in on Lori and Shane before he had this person in his life that could center him, make him laugh in the most dire of circumstances. They left peacefully with no dicks drawn on appliances. Rick stood at the door to pull it shut in a daze of memories, from the time Carl was first born to the day he told Rick he knew it was divorce. And he was surprised at how strong a part Carl played in those memories and how little a part Lori played. He loved her. He did. But maybe they’d been further apart than he’d realized lately. He never would have left. He’d have been just barely content every day to keep from change. But maybe she did him a favor. Maybe he’d be able to be really happy again. He would be free to do as he pleased. He wouldn’t be nagged anymore. But ironically, it was her nagging that made him wind up at pool league where he met Daryl in the first place. He shut the door softly and locked it and drove away from the matching mail boxes and the past fourteen years of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've loved getting feedback from so many of you so far! Hope you enjoyed the Rick and Daryl bonding today!
> 
> Sneak Preview for tomorrow- Carl's first week with Rick (and Daryl)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a day for some fanfiction! Did everyone see the new interviews and behind the scenes photo shoots of Norman Reedus and Andrew Lincoln last night!!??!? If you missed it, look me up on tumblr (I'm TWDObsessive there too). I reblogged the heck out of everything!!
> 
> Reminder- unbeta'd! Please forgive typos and misspellings!

“Rick. Dude. It’s your son. You’ve seen him every day of your life. Why are you acting so nervous?” Daryl asked from his spot on the couch, slouched down and feet on the coffee table as Rick dusted around his shoes. “Do you really think a twelve-year-old kid is gonna notice dust? You got him a brand new awesome X-Box hunting game. He’s not gonna notice anything but that TV.

Rick looked up at the TV and watched Daryl hunting a ten-point buck. “It’s not really like a new game if you used it. Now it’s a used game.”

“No. This is better. He doesn’t have to figure out how to play it. I can just show him. This is way better. Your welcome.” Daryl moved his fingers on the controller and the sound of a thud filled the room as his prey dropped.

Rick flopped into his recliner with Pledge in one hand and an old sock as a dust rag in the other. “ I can’t just have him over and plop him in front of the TV. I don’t want to be one of those kinds of dads.”

“What kind of dads?”

“The kind that picks him up, sits him in front of the TV and then returns him,” Rick said, exasperated.

“But isn’t that kinda what your days were like before?” Daryl paused the game and looked at Rick, clearly aware that he needed the attention.

Rick stammered. “I… uh… I guess. But now that I only get 50% of him I have to do better. I have to BE better.”

Daryl gave a slight nod. “Well, what’s he like to do besides play awesome games like this?”

Rick put the Pledge and rag down and buried his face in his hand. “I don’t know. Cub Scout stuff?”

“He like fishin’? Daryl asked.

Rick looked up, thoughtful. “I never took him. He went with a friend and his family once. I don’t even own fishing gear and Lori is dropping him off in like twenty minutes.”

Daryl looked up at the clock. “Well, too late today anyway. Let him get unpacked and get used to the place and you can use my gear and take him tomorrow.” He looked back to the TV and unpaused the game, clicking over to a new screen with arctic digital scenery.

“Thanks,” Rick said. Daryl grunted his you’re welcome and Rick spent the next twenty minutes pacing the living room and looking out the window. Finally he shouted an excited “He’s here!” at Daryl and scurried out the front door.

Carl had a suitcase on wheels and he wore a backpack and Rick’s heart broke at the image of his son without permanency. Constantly on the move, back and forth between parents who failed him. “Hey buddy. I missed you!” Rick said with more enthusiasm than necessary.

“I missed you too, dad,” he said with a sincere smile. And Rick was never so glad to see him. The past few days had been the worst of his life, but the sight of Carl reminded him that there was more in the world than just the loss of Lori.

“Rick. We need to talk for a second,” Lori said sharply from the driver’s side door. Rick patted Carl on the back. “Give me just a sec, buddy.”

Rick walked to the curb and bent down by the open driver’s side window. “What?”

“What time are you bringing him back next Sunday?” She asked softly.

“Noon ok?”

“Yeah. You know how to get him back and forth to Carol’s? She watches him in the summers. He doesn’t have any summer camps this week.”

“I’m not new here Lori. I’ve dropped him off and picked him up from Carol’s plenty.”

She nodded but kept her gaze in front of her instead of on Rick. “Shane said you haven’t spoken to him or even looked his way since-”

“Don’t have anything to say. Not to you either really, but we have Carl to care for.”

“We didn’t mean for this to happen, Rick. You don’t know how sorry we-”

“Lori. We were miserable. I know that now. I’ve thought about it. I’m sorry if I was so unbearable that you had to find someone else to fuck. We have Carl. And we will always have that. And I have no regrets if that’s what I get out of fourteen years with you. That’s enough for me.” Lori tried to interrupt again but Rick talked over her. “I don’t want to rehash this conversation every time I see you. I just want to get through the separation. Get done with the attorney’s and be single for the rest of my life.” Lori tried again to talk but Rick stood and backed up. “I have to go, Lori. I only have so much time with him. And I don’t to waste it out here.”

When Rick looked at the porch he noticed that Carl must have walked in without him. He cursed himself for such a shitty initial impression. He wasn’t even there to introduce him to Daryl, to show him his room, to make him feel comfortable. He ran up the porch steps two at a time and flung open the front door. Carl was on the couch with Daryl, both holding controllers with eyes laser-focused on the TV. His suitcase and backpack were abandoned on the floor by the door.

Daryl paused the game and looked over to Carl. “The little button to the right of the silver one is pause.” Carl nodded and looked up at Rick.

“So you met Daryl?”

“Yeah. Hey, thanks for the new game!” Carl said with a smile.

“Why don’t we get you situated in your room first and then you can play. Plus I thought… maybe we could go fishing tomorrow. What do you think? I get off at three, I’ll pick you up from Carol’s and we can head out to the falls?”

Carl nodded enthusiastically. “Sure.” He got up and and grabbed his bags. “Don’t start back up without me,” Carl said to Daryl as Rick led him down the hall.

“Roger that,” Daryl replied like the two had known each other forever.

When they walked into Daryl’s office-turned-bedroom, Rick knew it had to be underwhelming.

“Know you don’t have any of your things or your posters or anything. But I’ll probably be here a while and Daryl said you can do anything you want here. Like you can put pins in the wall to hang things up or if you need a bookcase or anything I can get you one. We have to leave the desk in here and the file cabinet. Daryl’s got work stuff in there, but-”

“What’s he do?”

“For work?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s part-owner of that autobody place out on 280.”

“He’s from pool night?”

Rick nodded. “I know it’s not ideal that it can’t just be you and me but I’ll figure-”

“I like him. He seems like fun.” Carl flung the suitcase on the bed and opened it up, taking out some clothes.

“These drawers are for you. All cleaned out. You can leave stuff here or, if you have to bring it back… I don’t… I don’t know how that works.” Rick felt himself slipping out of his uber-enthusiasm. Forget about _his_ changed life. He was a grown man. He had control of what was happening, but Carl… he was the one who’s life was truly fucked. Constant movement and having to take care of two broken, devastated adults.

Carl sat on the bed and Rick joined him. “I’m sorry this happened, Carl.”

Carl nodded. “Me too. I hate not being all in one house. But it’ll be ok. I’ll get used to it. Patrick said. There are a lot of positives.”

“Oh yeah, like what?”

“More presents at Christmas. Two bedrooms. Don’t have to hear you guys fight anymore. Pretty sure if there’s a movie out I wanna see, one of you will take me.”

“Glad you’re looking on the bright side, Carl.”

“Soooo… Can I go back out and play?”

“Yeah, buddy.”

“Can we order pizza for dinner with pineapple?”

“Sure,” Rick said, already pulling out his cell phone.

“See dad? Life’s not so bad for me. Stop worrying.” He disappeared into the hall and the music from Big Game Hunter popped back on.

After Rick tucked Carl in, he came back to the living room. The video game was off and Daryl was loading the dishwasher. He looked up at Rick. “Seems like a good kid. You guys did do something good. Don’t forget that.”

Rick nodded, “Yeah, I guess we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed today's installment! 
> 
> Sneak preview for tomorrow: first night back at pool league!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little early today cause I'm cool like that!
> 
> Reminder: Unbeta'd!

Rick and Daryl drove to Joe’s Tavern together on Tuesday night. He planned to forfeit the night or quit the league in order to be there for Carl every other week, but his son convinced him not to quit. Specifically quoting Rick from when Carl wanted to quit Karate four weeks in when he and Lori had paid for twelve. Grimes’ don’t quit. The irony that he and Lori quit at marriage was probably lost on Carl, but Rick cringed at the thought of it. Carl really surprised Rick with his flexibility and his adaptability, his maturity about being a child of divorce. With a little more coaxing that Rick had to continue to live his normal life, he finally relented and called the sitter they usually used. Beth was left with instructions- Homework first, then video games and Rick promised he’d be back by nine at the latest. There was silence in the truck as Rick questioned his decision to leave.

“So, I’d mentioned to Merle that you were staying with me. He stops over sometimes, so just wanted to give him a heads up,” Daryl said from behind the wheel as they ambled towards the bar. When Rick didn’t react, head still filled with worry that leaving Carl with a sitter was the wrong move, Daryl continued. “So Abe was in the shop with his old lady to pick up the car yesterday and Merle mentioned it to Abe. So he knows. Y’know about you and Lori. Just wanted you to be prepared for that.”

Rick nodded, still mostly lost in what Lori would say about him getting a sitter on Carl’s third night over.

“Rick, man. Stop worrying. Trust me, he’s having a great week with you. You did the fishing thing yesterday. Don’t overthink it man. Too much is overkill.”

Rick grunted.

“You aren’t supposed to be taking him to a three ring circus every damn day he’s with you. He wants normalcy. Besides he wanted you to go out. His eyes were filled with schoolboy-crush when Beth walked in. He wanted the damn sitter.”

Rick grinned. “You got a way of talking me out of my own head, Daryl.”

“I know. I should charge for that shit. Now get your game face on. You can beat this sucker you’re playing tonight. You can do this.” Daryl rallied.

“I’m playing you tonight, Daryl,” Rick replied, rolling his eyes.

“I know man. I’m off my game. Got a new roommate that’s driving me nuts,” he said with a lopsided grin.

When they got to the bar and walked in, heads turned from the pool area and stared like the very first night Rick walked in. “Annnd now they may all know,” Daryl whispered, clearly picking up on the same aura of sympathy that Rick was feeling.

They walked to the bar where Andrea had their two beers opened and waiting for them.  
“Abe’s picking up your tab tonight, baby,” she whispered over to Rick.

“What about mine?” Daryl asked louder and looked over to Abe. “Don’t I get any sympathy beer? I have to deal with this pain in the ass on a daily basis now,” Daryl joked, breaking the hesitance and uncertainty that hung in the air. It was clear that everyone was now looped in. Eugene, Tobin, Axel, Oscar, Otis, Milton, Morales and Noah. Rick locked eyes with each one.

“Here to play pool, guys. Right?” Rick asked. The group nodded and murmured some “Sorry to hear it’s” and “Let me know if there’s anything you need’s.”

They dispersed to their tables. Rick following Daryl to the last one. Rick was glad they were teamed up tonight so he wouldn’t have to make awkward conversation with any of the others. He’d grown to genuinely like all of them but he was most comfortable with Daryl. For whatever reason they had an instant connection when Rick joined the league. Easy conversation. Same sense of humor. He’d sat next to Daryl on that first night and then every night afterwards, regardless of who they were playing, their drinks sat at the same table and they’d end the night with idle chatter. That use to be Shane’s role. Back in college. Even after that. But it was always a pissing match in the background with Shane. A battle for dominance over girls, over who knew the Falcon’s stats better, over who had the most touchdowns back in high school.

With Daryl, it was a friendship, free and clear of competition. Even as they played each other in the pool hall with third place in sight for each of them. The game was the game. But the rest of their banter was level and even and easy.

Daryl broke, sank the nine ball and went first. Sinking two more before his turn was up. When he looked up and backed away from the table, he smiled at Rick. “Andrea’s hot,” he said with a wink.

Rick rolled his eyes. “I’ve haven’t even met with the attorney yet.”

“Just pointing out your options, man.”

Rick lined up a shot. Seven ball in the corner pocket. He shot and came up short, the ball teetering on the edge. Not falling in, but at least blocking the pocket.

“You come up short too much on easy shots. Not enough follow through,” Daryl said as he circled the table looking for his next shot.

“Don’t tell me how to shoot better. We’re competing right now,” Rick laughed, thinking again about how different this is than Shane.

Daryl shrugged. “Just a game,” he said.

After a few more rounds. Daryl with just two balls left to sink and Rick with four, Andrea came over with another round for both. “This one’s on Eugene,” She said as she handed one to Rick. “And I just figured you’d want another, too,” she said smiling at Daryl.

Rick held it up and nodded a thanks to Eugene from across the room as Daryl muttered, “Mother fuckers never bought me a beer for my break-ups.”

“Daryl, if you drank free after each relationship ended, you’d never have to pay for beer again.”

“I know and that would be awesome,” Daryl smiled.

“I’ll buy you that one,” Rick said. “Owe ya more than that anyway.” Then Rick lined up the shot and sunk two of his last four balls. He walked over towards Eugene and Abraham when Daryl moved in for his next shot, holding the beer up with a nod. “Thanks to both of you. Not necessary, but I’ll drink ‘em anyway.” He forced a polite smile.

“How in the holy hell can your wife be so utterly ignorant?” Abraham said. “There is a vast ocean of other options for you out there Rick. And you sure as shit don’t need to take that kind of bullshit. You move on, brother and you don’t look back.” Abe lifted his own bottle and guzzled.

Rick nodded, “Thanks, man.”

“Rick, I would formally request in writing a list of all your belongings. You for reals shouldn’t leave her one red cent or a stray hair off the top of your head.” Eugene informed him.

“Thanks for the advice.”

“You know whether or not marriage works is dependent on a number of factors, the most prominent being the ability to keep it in your pants. And if you can’t get past that first one, you are well and truly fucked. And you remember what I said about getting all physical items that are due to you? If she tries anything with changing the deadbolts, lock picking is within my skillset.”

“I appreciate that, Eugene. You’ll be my first call if shit goes that south.”

“Hey, man. We’re playing a game over here. Quit hovering all over the divorced guy. He’ll sign autographs later,” Daryl bellowed.

After Daryl scratched on the eight ball, they sat for a while before starting the second game.

“When’s your appointment?” Daryl asked.

“I meet with the attorney on Friday morning. She said on the phone that everything can be signed and sealed within a month or two if we agree on everything.”

“So technically you could start laying some groundwork for Andrea now if you wanted to.”

Rick shook his head. “I’m not interested in getting back on the horse. Don’t want anything serious again. You didn’t either. After Cesar and you’re doing great. Happy. No stress. No one to answer to. You can watch whatever you want on TV. Eat whatever you want.”

“Lonely though, Rick,” Daryl chimed in. “Just cause I been steering away from anything serious, doesn’t mean I’m happy being alone. Just scared of being hurt again. It’s not the answer. I don’t recommend you follow in my footsteps. You’re a good looking guy, a good man, a good father. You’re a catch and once you’re officially on the market, the ladies will be banging down your door.”

“I don’t have a door. I’m borrowing your doors right now.”

Daryl laughed and racked the balls for the next game.

“Stay as long as you want. Told ya. It gets lonely being alone.”

They left with Daryl taking two of three and moving into third place while Rick sat firmly in fourth. Daryl had been right. When they got home, Rick paid closer attention and Carl was most definitely smitten with Beth.

He tucked Carl in, even though at twelve he probably didn’t need it, but Rick needed it. And Carl allowed it.

“You ok tonight?” Rick asked.

“Of course. I mean…. did you SEE who was here?”

“Got a crush?” Rick smiled.

“Who doesn’t? Everyone has a crush on her. I know she thinks I’m a kid, dad. But I’m playing the long game. When I’m eighteen, she’ll be twenty-three and that’s totally doable. I’m just laying the groundwork.”

Rick rubbed Carl’s head and pulled the covers up to his chin. “You’re a romantic like your old man.”

“You’re a romantic? Never saw you like that. Guess it was more before I was born, huh?”

Rick’s whole body deflated with disappointed at how that sounded. “Carl, if you are thinking that any of this is your fault-”

“Dad. I already told you. I know it’s not. You gotta stop worrying so much.”

Rick nodded and patted Carl’s arm. “Well, anyway, yeah. I am a romantic. Your mother was the first woman I ever loved. The only woman. Can’t even imagine trying to replace her. I mean… I’m still hurt. Not going back. I don’t want to get your hopes up. But I don’t want you to have to worry that I’ll be parading around a bunch of new potential stepmothers for you. Can’t even really imagine ever being interested in dating again.

“It’s ok, Dad. I know you guys will be happier apart. And I’m sure you’ll want to date again and whenever you’re ready, I promise, I’ll let you know if I like them or not.”

Rick snorted. “I thought you were gonna say you’d promise to be supportive.”

“I’m not a saint, Dad. I’m a twelve-year-old kid. If you start dating some gross old witch, expect to hear about it.”

Rick smiled and shook his head. “Well, I appreciate your candor.”

Rick got up and walked to the door.

“Hey, dad. Did you win tonight?”

“Nope. Lost two out of three.”

Carl nodded. “Yeah. I was pretty sure Daryl could kick your ass. No offense.”

Rick shrugged. “None taken. Go to sleep and stop cussing.”

He shut the door and stood on the other side for a good ten minutes. Maybe he wasn’t off to too bad of a start. Carl seemed healthy and happy and normal. Rick had supportive friends at pool league. He had Daryl. He got shit taken care of at work. The appointment with the attorney was set up. And his heart wasn’t as shattered as it felt that first night. Now that the shock and the adrenaline have subsided, Rick knew things were broken. And although he’d never admit it, maybe Lori and Shane did him a favor. He’d been content a long time. Content. But he doesn’t remember being happy. He’d like to try for that. Happiness. Maybe now he has a chance to be himself and find himself he can figure out what will really make him happy.

He heard Daryl click the channel over to Ice Road Truckers, so he walked out to the living room and plopped down in his recliner. “This show is so fake,” he said.

“Oh, it’s scripted. It’s awful. I hate it,” Daryl responded. And they both sat there and watched three back-to-back episodes, snickering as quietly as the could at the ridiculous melodrama, trying not to wake Carl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is still enjoying the development of this friendship!
> 
> Sneak preview for tomorrow: Rick finally ends up getting stuck having to talk to Shane at work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting! Real life sucks!
> 
> Reminder- Unbeta'd

Several weeks after the night he left Lori, Rick ended up in a room alone with Shane at work. He’d managed to avoid him for nearly two months, limiting his exposure to just walking past in hallways or being in meeting rooms together. A few times Shane tried to talk to him, but each time Rick would just look him sharp in the eye and shake his head. 

It was late on a Thursday and Rick had gotten stuck in a long conversation with Tyreese about bird calls of all things. As he was rushing to get home, he slammed his locker door shut. The room was empty, at least Rick thought, but when he shut the locker, there was Shane standing behind it, a face so familiar it was like looking at his own reflection in a mirror. His stomach knotted. Losing Lori and losing his oldest friend at the same time had been a double punch to the gut. And he honestly could only handle processing one at a time. He needed to see Lori. Needed to talk to her and work with her every week shuttling Carl back and forth between them. Shane? There were no reasons that he needed anything from Shane.

“Rick. I ain’t gonna ask for forgiveness. Know I don’t deserve it.” Shane said. His words and his expression were devoid of his signature cockiness. He almost seemed like a different person. But he wasn’t. He was still Shane, the guy who fucked his wife, and Rick felt no twinge at all that made him want this man back in his life. He’s been fine without him. Better than fine. 

The custody arrangement with Carl had been working out great. Rick came in third place in the pool league and the new session just started back up. He was happy with Michonne. They made a good team at work and he hadn’t realized how one-sided things tended to be with he and Shane until he had Michonne as a partner. The conversation was split 50/50. They took turns driving. They talked about one another’s lives and they worked well under pressure when they were called to the more serious incidents. He and Shane had made a good team. They had. But Shane didn’t have the monopoly on good partnerships. Or on good friendships. Daryl was a better friend to Rick than Shane had ever been in almost twenty years.

Rick stood, not responding. He’d let Shane talk. He needed to bookend this chapter of his life. 

“‘Case you wanna know, I ain’t with Lori anymore. Couldn’t do it. Couldn’t stop thinking about what I did to you.” He looked at the floor unable to look Rick in the eye when he said it.

“Shame you couldn't have thought about what you’d be doing to me before it started,” Rick said icily. 

Shane leaned against the row of lockers. “I’m a asshole, Rick,” he sighed. “I know it. You know it. I’ve been a dick since high school. I just never thought I’d be that way with you and I regret it every day. Just wanted you to know that.” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavy before he continued. “If it makes you feel any better, Karma’s a bitch. You probably know I’m stuck with Dawn. It’s every bit as bad as we always thought.” He laughed awkwardly at himself.

Rick opened his locker back up for no other reason than to make it clear he wasn't going to walk out together with Shane. “Can’t fix this friendship, Shane. But I do forgive you.” Rick pulled his gym bag back out and sat down. “I don’t have room for grudges and anger in my life. Trying something new these days. Looking to be happy now.”

Shane nodded. “You deserve to be happy. You’re a good man. A way better man than me. Always have been.” He started to walk away but turned back at the sound of Rick’s voice.

“Might of did me a favor anyway, the two of you,” Rick said as he pretended to search through his bag for something. He looked back up at Shane, met his eyes and cocked his head. “Cause I’d have never left no matter how bad our marriage was. And I’d have never cheated. And I didn’t know until I was gone how miserable I’d been for so long. If she was that miserable, too? Well, still don’t think fucking you was the way to handle it, but…” Rick faded out and slowly resumed the fake search through his gym bag.

“I never did deserve your friendship, Rick. You deserve better than me and you deserve better than Lori. I know I destroyed one of the few good things in my life by doing this. All I can do is try to be a better person. Cause I don’t really like myself. Never did. Always wanted to be more like you.” And with that Shane walked off, echo’s of his footsteps down the empty hall and the sound of a door shutting like the close of a finished book.

\--------------------

The official end of Shane in his life was mint chocolate chip worthy. And he was already sitting in his recliner with the carton and a spoon when Daryl came home with a bag from Best Buy shaped like a new video game. He was almost as guilty of spoiling Carl as Rick was.

“What are we mourning?” he asked, grabbing another spoon as Rick got up and moved to the couch. There were ways he and Daryl communicated that were so different from how things were with Shane. There didn’t need to be words. They spoke sometimes without them. 

Daryl sat down next to Rick as he offered the carton and got himself a spoonful.

“Got stuck talking to Shane today,” Rick mumbled. He took another bite and flipped the channel a few more times, landing on an old episode of M*A*S*H.

Daryl grunted in understanding and took another bite of ice cream. “How’d that go?”

Rick shrugged. “Told him I forgave him but that obviously we weren’t going to be hanging out anymore.”

“You forgave him?” Daryl asked. “You’re a better man than me, Rick.”

“Did me a favor if you think about it. Happier now than I’ve been in a really long time.”

Daryl grinned at him. “Don’t look happy sitting with a carton of ice cream, pouting and watching reruns of M*A*S*H.”

Rick waved a hand. “This is temporary. I’ll eat some ice cream. Bitch about it to you for a half hour or so. Then grab a shower, come out here, eat some leftover pizza and watch American Pickers with you. That’s happy.”

Daryl nodded and stabbed his spoon into the ice cream to indicate he was done. “That does sound good,” he said as he pulled out his phone and started tapping into it. 

“Who ya texting? That Dwight guy?”

“Yeah, canceling plans.”

Rick looked over exasperated. “You don’t have to cancel plans! Jesus, man. I can watch Picker’s without you and be perfectly fine.” 

Daryl made a face, hit backspace a bunch of times and started typing again. “Yeah… I’d rather have a happy evening too and that’s not gonna ever happen with Dwight. Think I’m gonna break it off.” He hit send.

“Did you just break up with that guy in a text?” Rick asked. 

“Only been four dates. We weren’t exclusive. That’s well within the text-break-up-appropriateness range,” Daryl insisted.

Rick handed Daryl his spoon back and Daryl used it immediately to get another mouthful of mint chocolate chip.

Looking back at the television, Rick asked, “So what was wrong with Dwight.”

“Shorts.”

“He was short?”

“No. He _wears_ shorts,” Daryl corrected. “All the time. His Facebook has pictures of him wearing shorts at Christmas parties. Wear some pants like a grown up, Jesus.” Daryl shook his head in dismay.

“You have high standards, Dixon,” Rick said, shaking his head. “Didn’t you break up with some guy last week because he pronounced the word ‘available’ funny?”

“Yeah. Got on my nerves.” 

“How often does that word even come up in conversation?”

“What word?”

“Available.”

“See? In 45 seconds you just said it twice. It woulda got old quick. Plus he smelled funny. Didn’t like his cologne.”

Half and hour later, Rick was showered. His belly was full with leftover pizza and he and Daryl were cracking up at a guy who insisted a filthy rusted Pepsi sign he didn’t even remember owning was something he just couldn’t part with. And Rick was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed I adjusted chapters to 11 instead of 10. So there's that. Tomorrow is a major chapter with a LOT of stuff and thangs. Maybe too many thangs. I'm actually kind of nervous about tomorrow's chapter. God, I hope I didn't fuck this story up!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. I re-read this chapter last night and hated it. Then I chopped it into a thousand pieces and moved things around. Then I deleted some and added some. Then I re-wrote some. Now… I don’t know. It may be worse. But let’s find out----
> 
> Reminder: Unbeta’d

Four months later, the divorce was final. The routine of every-other-week with Carl had been going smoothly. Rick still stayed at Daryl’s, splitting the bills 50/50. He wasn’t even looking for an apartment. He liked being where he was for the moment. He was once a planner and a lover of routine, but now he took things day-by-day. And he accepted the constant changes to his life better than he thought he ever would.

It was an off-week for Carl and Rick sat in his recliner watching a Twilight Zone marathon while Daryl was out with someone new. In the two months prior, he’d been through Allen, Philip, Bob and some guy with dreads. Each lasted maybe a few weeks. Daryl rarely went out when it was Carl’s week. Rick had noticed and knew it was very deliberate. 

Carl and Daryl genuinely liked each other and truth be told there’d been a couple times Carl was dropped off and seemed more excited to see Daryl than Rick. But Rick understood that. Daryl was a cool guy to hang out with. He’d been teaching Carl how to use a crossbow out back. He was almost as interested in that X-box as Carl was. Rick played too on occasion, but not as animatedly as the two of them. Rick had started a trend of going fishing one night during each of his weeks, just him and Carl. About two months into it, Carl invited Daryl and now it was a ritual for the three of them. But on Carl’s off weeks, there would usually be a handful of nights where Daryl went out and Rick was relegated to his recliner alone. 

There were a couple times Daryl didn’t come home from dates. But he would always text Rick letting him know he’d be back in the morning. And the next morning Rick would find out in vague terms that Daryl “had a good time” or he “needed that”. But in all those times, Daryl never once brought anyone home. So Rick was surprised when the door opened and Daryl walked in with the new guy.

“Hey, man,” Daryl said as he walked in, a whisper of tipsy on his tongue. “This is Gareth. Gareth, this is my roommate, Rick.” Rick stood and shook the new guy’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you. I was just getting ready to-”.

“‘S ‘ok Rick. Ain’t chasing you out. We were gonna have a few beers. You want one?” Daryl asked as he walked to the fridge. Gareth took a seat on the couch and eyed Rick. Daryl may not have minded the company but Rick was fairly certain that Gareth didn’t have TV and a roommate in mind. 

“I really was just getting ready to go to bed. There’s a Twilight Zone marathon on you guys might like, though,” Rick said as he stretched in an attempt to appear legitimately tired. This was Daryl’s home. He’d changed his whole life to help Rick out. There was no way Rick wasn’t going to give him some privacy.

“Awww… yes. Twilight Zone!” Daryl said animatedly as he came back with two beers handing one to his guest. 

Gareth made a face. “Actually, I’ve got a record of having never seen a single episode of the Twilight Zone and I don’t want to break that streak. Think I might make Guinness Book.” Rick laughed politely as Daryl looked up at him and mouthed the words “What the fuck?” He turned back to Gareth. 

“Not liking Twilight Zone might be a deal breaker, sweetheart.”

Rick laughed. “You guys have fun,” he said as Gareth started clicking through channels. 

Rick crawled into bed slightly annoyed. Doesn’t like Twilight Zone? Who doesn’t like Twilight Zone? Guy was kinda goofy looking anyway. Didn’t look like he smiled much. Daryl could totally do better. It was only a matter of moments before he heard them giggling and traipsing through the hallway back to Daryl’s room.

The house wasn’t huge and the walls were what they were. And five minutes later Rick found himself laying in bed, brows knit in concentration as he listened. He felt like an absolute pervert for not putting on earphones or something, but he was interested. Rick hadn’t been with anyone since Lori. Not even a date despite the fact that Milton and Otis had started agreeing with Daryl that Andrea was interested. He knew he was under-sexed so he didn’t let himself get weirded out when he got hard from listening. The two of them only a couple doors down the hall, groaning and whispering. Creaking bed springs. Occasional bursts of “Oh god” or “Yes, more.”

He couldn’t help but wonder if Daryl was the top or the bottom. How he kissed. If he made the first moves or if Gareth did. He just wondered because he had no sex life to speak of except for his right hand. And he used that hand guiltily, first just holding it still over his cock, then stroking over his pajama pants and soon enough full-on jerking it to the backdrop of two men fucking down the hall. He felt guilty and sleezy, but he needed the release so he took it. 

He couldn’t, however, meet Gareth’s eyes when he found him next morning, hair matted and the same clothes he had on the day before, sitting at the kitchen table and using one of Rick’s coffee mugs. Daryl sent the guy off quickly with a kiss and serious ass-groping once Rick walked out and then he sat back down at the kitchen table and poured Rick a cup of coffee.

Daryl looked him in the eyes and blushed. “How much did you hear? I’m so sorry. But his apartment was being fumigated and we both just really wanted-”

“Daryl, it’s alright man. It’s your house. You have every right to have sex in it. I hope me being here didn’t make you hold back or anything. This is your home.”

“I’m not gonna lie. I’m usually a little more verbose, but I wanted to spare you.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “Please don’t spare me. I haven’t been laid in probably eight months. I’m happy to hear someone getting something even if it’s not me.” Rick answered and then blushed, shut his eyes and shook his head. “And now I sound like a perve for listening.”

Daryl laughed out loud then went back to sipping at his coffee.

“Was it good?” Rick asked. Daryl looked at him, clearly surprised at the open question.

“Yes. Quite good, thank you for asking,” Daryl grinned.

“So… like… are you the top guy or the guy on the bottom?” Rick asked, completely straight-faced and interested.

“Last night? Last night I was the bottom guy,” Daryl said with a chuckle.

“How does that get decided?” Rick asked before he realized how personal the questions were getting.

Daryl shrugged. “Just kind of feel each other out a little. It usually seems to happen organically I guess.”

“What’s it feel like?” Daryl looked at him, dumbstruck as Rick continued talking. “I mean, I’m just talking about sex ‘cause I’m not getting any so I have to live vicariously through you.”

Daryl chuckled again. “Well, if you ever want to know, I’d be happy to show you.” Daryl’s tone had been light and jokey, but there was a glimmer in his eyes of something serious. Rick knew him. Knew his eyes. Rick laughed, hands covering his face and shaking his head. They were quiet for a moment, both sipping coffee and lost in thoughts. Silence between them comfortable even after the goofy flirtation.

“You know, I don’t miss her. I don’t even miss the idea of _someone_. Being married, y’know? I really don’t think I want it again. But I miss the sex, man, and we weren’t even doing it a lot at the end.”

“Plenty of ways to go find a quick lay. I’ll be your wingman if you wanna go out. I can play it straight.” Daryl offered. 

Rick shook his head. “I can’t just have sex for sex. Believe me, I wish I could. I just don’t have that kind of game, man. I’d be too nervous. I need to feel connected to be comfortable enough,” Rick sighed. “I’ll just stick to jackin’ it.” 

Daryl burst out laughing and Rick joined him. After a pause Rick asked, “you gonna go out with him again?” 

“Nah. He doesn’t like Twilight Zone.” 

\---------------------------- 

A few weeks later Rick sat in his recliner watching a documentary on the battle of Gettysburg. He was on his fifth or sixth beer and Daryl was out with Aaron. They were giving it another go. 

Rick focused on not being disappointed that Daryl wasn’t home with him. He’d gotten so used to his company that it was incredibly quiet and empty when he was gone. The house didn’t seem right without the sound of Daryl laughing in it. Rick looked forward to the nights they had plans to do something together. Pool nights or just nights they planned on watching something specific on the DVR. A couple times they went Monday night fishing together even when it wasn’t Carl’s week. Rick liked that. He’s always liked being with Daryl. The guy made him laugh all the time. Made him comfortable. Was a good conversationalist. He could get why so many guys wanted to date him. 

Rick knew he looked forward to Daryl returning, but he was surprised by the flutter in his chest when he heard Daryl’s truck pull up in the drive. By that time he was on this seventh beer (maybe eighth). When Daryl walked in with Aaron, Rick started to rise out of his chair. Daryl looked over to him and shook his head, in a “no need, it’s not that kind of night” sort of manner and Rick sat back down. Well, mostly fell back down while attempting to make it look like a purposeful sit. He’d met Aaron before so it wasn’t all that awkward. Daryl brought three beers over and they talked about history and politics as they watched the documentary. 

It was clear quickly that Aaron was exactly what Daryl said. Very strong in opinions and very interested in being part of the national dialogue. Rick could tell Daryl thought it was charming, he just wasn’t interested in partaking of it. This time around they’d been dating for three solid weeks. There were no fake-dates to protests and no arguments that went around in circles. Rick had wondered if maybe the two had finally learned to accept each other’s differences for the chance to keep that connection they seemed to have.

After a commercial for the Men’s Warehouse, Aaron turned to Daryl. “We need to take you shopping,” he said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in anything but a t-shirt and jeans.” 

Daryl shrugged. “All I like is t-shirts and jeans.”

“But you would look so handsome in like a nice bright blue sweater. It would bring out your eyes.”

“I think he looks plenty nice in what he’s wearing right now,” Rick said defensively. Not realizing until the words were out of his mouth that it was really none of his business. He lifted his eighth, or was it his ninth beer to his lips. 

Daryl lifted a brow and drank to keep from having to respond. 

“Well, he’s good looking. He’ll look good in anything, or nothing,” Aaron said, lowering his voice at the last two words as he looked back to Daryl. “But imagine him in slacks and a nice button-down with a tie.”

“That ain’t Daryl,” Rick said, recognizing now that he’d been drinking since four and it was almost midnight. The alcohol spoke on his behalf. “You know who he is. If you wanted someone who wears suits why do you keep stringing him along?”

Aaron sat up straighter and Daryl nearly choked on his beer. “I’m not stringing him along. He’s gorgeous and he’s a fantastic lay,” Aaron said, clearly trying to make Rick uncomfortable with the reference to sex. “He’s sweet and he’s got potential to really be something.” 

Rick stood out of his chair. “The _potential_ to be something? What the fuck does that mean? He _is_ something. You just here to try and change him? Make him someone he ain’t? Like Lori was always tryin’ ta change me?” He could hear the sound of the slur to his words. Was it ten? Did he lose track of how many beers he drank?

Now Daryl stood. “You know what? I think Rick is drunker than we realized and now’s a good time to end our date.” 

Aaron stayed seated and challenged Rick with a hard glare. “You frown upon encouraging people to grow and become the best version of themselves that they can be?”

“I frown upon anyone who wants ta change Daryl.”

“Rick, it’s ok. I can take care of my own-”

“He needs guidance, Rick. Just because he’s your _landlord_ doesn’t mean you have to kiss his ass all the time. He could be a real leader if he-”

“You looking for a boyfriend or a spokesperson for your cause?” Rick spit out.

“You don’t know anything _about_ my cause, Rick. We need people like Daryl who don’t act it or look it to show the world that we are everywhere and we are not different and we are not afraid to be ourselves.”

Daryl cocked his head to Aaron. “You just want me to be... like... a show pony?” He asked quietly behind him, his voice thick with hurt.

“Get th’ fuck out,” Rick said, straightening to look taller, puffing out his chest and taking a step closer. 

Aaron pulled his keys out of his pocket as he stood. He turned to Daryl, “Come with me. Tomorrow. Channel eight will be there to cover the rally and if we could show someone like you-”

“So you never wanted me? You just want someone _like_ me... to show off to the public? Someone to scream ‘look at this guy, can you believe he’s gay?’”

“Daryl, you know I have feelings for you. Are you gonna deny that you have them for me too? Are you gonna let this guy speak for you? Is he gonna start choosing who you date? Is he gonna LET you be gay or is he trying to change you too and you don’t even realize it?”

Rick had enough. The battle of Gettysburg on the TV paled in comparison to the tension in the room as it grew thick as quicksand.

“You think he’s fucking stupid? That he can’t think for himself? Well then you don’t know him at all. He DOES think for himself. That’s why he don’t need your fucking labels and agenda. He’s his own man. Don’t need a fucking parade behind him to be who he is.”

Daryl stood quiet, eyes wide.

“Fuck you, Rick. I told him from the beginning that letting a straight guy shack up with him would be a bad idea-” 

Rick grabbed Aaron by the upper arm and walked him forcefully to the door. He put him on the porch and stared him down one last time. “Forget this address or expect to get a speeding ticket every time you so much as creep one-mile-an-hour over the limit.” 

He slammed the door shut and the electricity in the air tingled and slowly disappeared. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He’d clearly been drinking too much, but he meant every damn word he said. He turned slowly to face Daryl. 

“Shit. I’m sorry, man. I just… I’ve been drinkin’ and he pissed me off and…” 

“‘S ok,” Daryl said quietly and he sat back down, clearly trying to find words in his head. 

Rick sat on the couch and grabbed Aaron’s barely-touched beer. “I ain’t wastin’ this,” he grumbled. 

“You’re grammar gets bad when you’re drunk,” Daryl noted. 

Rick looked over at him. Aaron was right, Daryl was good looking. Shaggy brown hair that flirted with the frame of his face. Blue eyes so deep and wide it was like looking down into the middle of the ocean. Broad shoulders that spoke of easy confidence and strength. Perfect cheekbones that looked like they were chiseled in marble. And a smile that always made Rick smile back. It was contagious. 

Daryl met his gaze and didn’t shy away. 

“Waste of time with these guys,” Rick mumbled. “I’m here already. You’re not looking for anything serious from these guys anyway. Could just take care of what we’re both looking for ourselves. Avoid people trying to use us, to change us, to cheat on us.” 

“Rick what the hell are you babbling about, man?” Daryl asked with that sweet smile of his. 

“Talkin’ ‘bout sex. You know what I’m talkin’ ‘bout.” Rick took another sip of beer and when he lowered the bottle, Daryl gently took it from his hand. 

“You are seriously trashed, dude.” 

“Ain’t that drunk,” Rick slurred. 

“You just insinuated that we should have sex.” 

“I know exactly what I said,” Rick answered holding Daryl’s gaze. “Not that crazy. I don’t want to find anyone else. You aren’t looking for any real relationships either. You said.” 

Rick made a feeble attempt to grab for his beer and Daryl slowly held it back out of his reach. 

“We have a connection. Have since day one,” Rick said with a pout, trying to sell his point like a child would, all but stomping a foot to complete the appearance of a full-blown tantrum. 

“You’re straight,” Daryl explained. 

Rick shrugged. “How do I know what I am? Only ever been with Lori.” 

Rick let his eyes drop from Daryl’s eyes to his lips. He was biting at the bottom one and Rick found it so adorable. He wanted to bite at it too. He shook his head a little to get his eyes to refocus and leaned in with eyes on that lip, but Daryl put a hand on his shoulder. “Rick, hold on, man. I ain’t taking advantage of you when you been drinking like this.”

“It’s not takin’ ‘vantage if I’m askin’ for it. Beggin’,” Rick slurred. 

Daryl stood and held his hand out for Rick, pulling him up off the couch. “You sober up. If you wanna talk about this sober, we’ll talk about it sober.” He walked Rick to his room and the officer pouted hard and dramatic. He knew he was being childish. He knew he was terribly intoxicated. But he also knew that he’d still want to touch Daryl when he woke up. He hasn’t touched anyone that way in so long. And he had feelings for Daryl. Feelings he thought were just platonic all this time but his heart never pounded this hard with Shane. Never felt dizzy staring into Shane’s eyes. Never felt the desire to kiss him. To pleasure him. He collapsed on his bed as Daryl came back in giving Rick a renewed hope. 

“Water and Tylenol,” Daryl said as he put them down on the night stand. “Get some sleep.” 

“Daryl? If I still want to in the mornin’, will you want to? I mean… am I even… like in your league? Am I good lookin’?” 

“You’re very good-looking, Rick. That ain’t it. I think you’ll feel better tomorrow.” 

“You think I’ll be over this tomorrow.” 

Daryl laughed, “Yeah, I do.” 

“I didn’t like the way Aaron was talkin’ to you.” 

“I noticed.” 

“I yelled at him and chased him out,” Rick said recapping what he remembered of the evening. 

“You did.” 

“Are you mad at me for that?” 

“No.” 

“You ever think about it with me?” 

“Tomorrow, Rick. Ok? Get some sleep.” And Daryl closed the door softly as Rick’s eyes dropped shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s disclaimer: I would like to take a moment to let everyone know that I love canon Aaron. And while he may appear not good for Daryl here, that doesn’t mean that Aaron is a terrible person. Please hold off any judgements on Aaron until this fic is completed.
> 
> Sneak preview- Tomorrow morning…. Rick still wants to do it!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... here it is! The chapter that earns me the mature rating and the smut tag.

Rick woke with a start and turned to his alarm clock, his head thick and sluggish. It was 3:30 a.m. and his skull was pounding. He saw Tylenol and water next to the clock and sat up to take some. He collapsed back into bed and tried shuffling his memories into order, but before he could get all the way through them he was asleep again.

At 5:30 it was still dark but his headache was gone. He sat up in bed and he remembered everything. Every word. Every feeling. He thought about how close he was to kissing Daryl. How much he wanted to. How much he wanted everything. They have a connection and there should be more. There always should have been more. Rick threw the covers back and got up. His heart was pounding again and his veins thrummed with desire. He wanted Daryl. It was the simplest, easiest emotion he’d ever had to process. He wasn’t afraid or nervous, he was just filled with affection and want. He padded down the hall barefoot and knocked softly at Daryl’s door, low enough to be respectful but hard enough to stir him.

“Yeah?” Daryl whispered quickly, as if he hadn’t been woken.

Rick opened the door and let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. Just some dim moonlight from the corners of the shades.

Daryl sat up. “You ok?”

“I’m sober now,” Rick said quietly as he walked in and sat indian-style at the bottom of Daryl’s bed. Daryl sat up and matched his position, the pale skin from his bare chest stark against the darkness in the rest of the room.

“Are you here to make your pitch for friends with benefits again?” Daryl asked, trying to sound casual.

“Yeah.”

Daryl licked at his lips and bit at the lower one. 

“It’s cute when you do that,” Rick said softly.

“When I do what?”

“Bite at your lip like that.”

Daryl looked shy and nervous, something Rick had never seen in him previously. He was hesitant and Rick sensed it.

“You can turn me down. I’ll understand.” Rick said quietly.

Daryl bit again at his lip. “No. I...I want you. Don’t wanna turn you down. Just don’t want you to… freak out or have regrets or pack up and move out.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Here’s the only place I’d know to go. Only place I ever want to be. This is home. And not just because I have clothes in drawers and my recliner in your living room.”

Daryl didn’t respond. He waited patiently for Rick to move first. So Rick did. He sat closer and leaned in slow, pressing his lips against Daryl’s. There was a roughness to them, a rawness. Not like Lori’s that were soft, always slippery and glossy from make-up. Daryl’s felt real. Honest. Bare. Rick slowly plucked at Daryl’s lips with his own, like fingers finding their purchase against guitar strings to strum out a soft chord.

Rick let his hands rest on Daryl’s legs as he bit gently on his friend’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan that gave him shivers and went straight to his crotch. He was kissing a man. It was a big thing to wrap his head around but it didn’t carry as much weight in his thoughts as he anticipated it would. Because the more prevalent thought was that he was kissing _Daryl_. This man that he fell into orbit with instantly. That he looked forward to seeing everyday. This was his best friend. The person that he could talk to about anything. The person he felt more comfortable around than anyone else in his whole world. He can be himself with Daryl. And he loved everything they had between them already. And now this? This could be everything he’d ever need. Comfort and support and friendship and love. And it _was_ love. He loved this man. And he wasn’t afraid.

Rick licked into Daryl’s mouth and his new lover reacted by opening wider and participating more hungrily in the kiss.

Rick moved his hands up to touch Daryl’s face, to feel those sharp cheekbones, to trail fingers over his goatee, to slide fingers into his sleep-mussed hair. It wasn’t weird. It was Daryl. And Rick wanted more. Every inch of him was screaming for contact.

“Rick,” Daryl whispered against his lips.

“Mmm?” Rick didn’t pull away to allow for conversation because the taste of Daryl was intoxicating and he simply hadn’t had his fill. He tasted like home, like comfort, familiar and sweet like a favorite Christmas cookie or a strong drink after a long day.

Finally Daryl reached out to touch him, a hand carefully placed on the side of his neck, and Rick let his body respond, making it clear by the arch in his back and the groan in his chest that he wanted this. He wanted Daryl. Everything else disappeared. Every stress, every worry, everything except for Daryl’s hungry mouth and calloused hand.

“Rick,” Daryl said again, and Rick moved his mouth to his lover’s neck, kissed, and then scooted closer and rose up onto his knees.

Daryl slid his hands over Rick’s hips and looked up at him, worry in his eyes that Rick desperately wanted to erase.

“You’re scared,” Rick said softly. “Are you afraid I’m gonna be bad at it?”

Daryl shook his head, his pupils blown to black and his lips kiss-swollen and beautifully pouty.

“No. Afraid you’ll be too good,” his voice raw and cracking.

Rick took his shirt off and kissed Daryl again as they shifted to lay down, Rick up on elbows, kissing cheekbones and jaw lines and eyelids. Running his thumbs over every surface of Daryl’s face. He felt Daryl below him. Hard. Ready. Daryl’s hands had finally started to map over Rick’s body, his back, his hips, his shoulders, the curve of his ass.

Rick’s hand slid down and followed the outline of Daryl’s broad shoulder, then his fingers feathered down his bicep.

“Is this weird for you?” Daryl asked as Rick watched his own fingers gloss over Daryl’s well-defined arm.

“No. It’s comfortable,” Rick said looking up to meet his eyes. “I’m always comfortable with you. You have to show me how to do the rest, though. I don’t know what to do next.”

“Do you-”

“I want to be the one on the bottom,” Rick said quickly.

Daryl looked surprised. Hesitant and timid.

“Are you sure you understand what you’re asking for?” Daryl smiled.

“Yes. I want you to fuck me,” Rick said in a barely audible whisper. “I want to feel you.”

Daryl leaned up for a kiss and Rick opened his mouth and offered to Daryl whatever he wanted to take. Daryl grew more confident with his touches. Careful fingers became desperate, firm hands. He sat up and guided Rick to move, to lay down and let Daryl take the lead. And Rick’s body moved to his touch like they were well-practiced dancers moving to a song they didn’t know but they could feel it’s beat and could move to it naturally.

Daryl pulled Rick’s pajama pants and boxers off all at once. Rick was bare and Daryl was feasting on him with wide eyes as he placed a hand gently next to Rick’s erection.

“I can’t wait to find out which of us is bigger,” Rick said with a grin. “God, I hope it’s me. Or maybe I don’t. Should I hope it’s you?”

Daryl laughed and Rick’s heart swelled. He hadn’t realized the affect this man’s mere laugh even had on him.

Daryl took his boxers off and sat back on his knees as Rick examined him. He ran his pointer finger down the hard shaft and then put his palm against it.

“It’s so warm. Feels different than touching my own. Think I’m a little bigger, though.”

“That’s wishful thinking, Grimes,” Daryl teased. And he was right. There wasn’t a completely emasculating difference, but Daryl definitely had a little more going on. “You sure you still want what you’re asking for?”

Rick’s eyes shot back up to Daryl’s with confidence. “Yes.”

Daryl shrugged. “It’s pretty big.”

Rick smiled. “I’m not an idiot. I know how this works. You have to use your fingers first.”

“I don’t _have_ to do anything, sugar,” Daryl teased.

Rick tried to stifle a chuckle, and was almost successful before it turned into a full-on giggle.

“Why are you laughing?” Daryl asked as he laughed despite his attempt not to.

“You called me sugar. I’m sorry. It just… It’s so fucking cute.”

Daryl sighed with embellished drama. “Rick,” he whined sarcastically, “I’m not supposed to be ‘cute’.”

“What are you supposed to be then?” Rick asked as he rested a hand on Daryl’s upper leg. Did that sound flirty? Was he flirting?

“Fuck. I don’t know. Sexy or hot or something,” Daryl mumbled shyly.

“You’re sexy and hot,” Rick said with so much sincerity that Daryl wouldn’t be able to deny it was truth. Daryl swallowed hard and reached for his nightstand, rooting around in the drawer until he sat back up with a bottle of lube in his hand.

Rick kept eager eyes on him and swallowed hard in anticipation. The sun was starting to rise beyond the windows and Rick could hear the sound of early morning birds. Daryl rubbed at the tops of Rick’s legs then gently moved them so his legs spread wide.

“It’ll feel different at first. You need to relax and give it time, ok?”

Rick nodded. He felt like he had no voice left. Words escaped him. All he could do was watch and feel.

Daryl squirted some lube on his fingers and used one to circle slowly around Rick’s entrance. Rick jumped at the first touch. “It’s ok. It’s just me,” Daryl said, “Breathe,” And Rick suddenly realized he had stopped moments ago. He gasped for oxygen.

Once his breathing was steady again, Daryl asked, “You sure?” And Rick nodded without hesitation. When Daryl’s finger slid in, Rick froze. He tried to relax. Tried to breathe. Daryl didn’t move it.

“Just relax. It gets better,” Daryl soothed. Rick nodded again and Daryl started to slide his finger in and out. Daryl held onto Rick’s cock with his other hand and stroked it slowly.

“Jesus Christ, Daryl,” Rick whined.

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, sugar,” Daryl whispered and this time there was nothing to giggle about. Rick hadn’t had a hand around his dick other than his own in probably a year. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to hold off for the full experience. His back arched off the bed and his slow steady breaths became frantic panting. “Easy Rick, don’t go too soon,” Daryl said as he took his hand off Rick’s cock.

“No. Please. Don’t stop,” Rick whimpered.

Daryl inserted a second finger and circled them inside Rick. Scissored them and then twisted them as they felt along the inside of Rick like a hand in the dark searching for a lightswitch. And then he hit the switch and Rick arched off the bed again like he was being electrocuted. Rick knew about prostates. He _wasn’t_ an idiot. He would have tried to get Lori to do this ages ago if he thought there was any chance in hell she’d try something so risque. Daryl’s fingers brushed him again, right where he needed to be touched and he groaned and pressed himself into Daryl’s fingers, finally use to their feeling and desperate for more. More.

“I can finish you off like this if you want,” Daryl offered.

“No. I want everything. I’m ready.”

“Ok,” Daryl answered. And Rick whimpered in displeasure as Daryl pulled his fingers out.

“Don’t worry sugar, you won’t be empty for long,” Daryl said, voice thick with desire. He lubed himself up and knelt to Rick, lifting his hips and ass up off the bed a bit to get a good angle. He entered slowly, Rick’s eyes fluttering shut with each slow press in, then opening to latch on to Daryl’s eyes. And that repeated until Daryl was fully seated.

“It’s full,” Rick said softly. “Never knew this was a feeling I wanted. Feels whole.” Daryl nodded and smiled, his eyes foggy with emotion and Rick reached a hand up to place on his lover’s cheek. “You can move now,” Rick encouraged.

Daryl did. Slow out and slow back in. His hand wrapping warm over Rick’s strained cock again.

“Does it feel good in me?” Rick asked, wanting to understand everything that was happening.

“You feel incredible.”

After long slow minutes of Daryl thrusting in and out, Rick's body started answering the movements, chasing after Daryl as he pulled back and writhing beneath him when he pushed in, whimpering at each thrust. 

Daryl put a hand against the side of Rick's face. “It's good?” he asked.

Rick nodded and whimpered, “Yes. I like this. Like having this with you.”

“Me too, Rick,” Daryl answered as he leaned down for a kiss, lips shifting right into place as he paused for a moment deep inside Rick, taking some time to taste him again with his tongue. Rick was dizzy at the feel of emotion he got from Daryl’s mouth on his, the intimacy of it. This moment that was all just Rick and Daryl and nothing else in the whole world. Daryl bit gently at Rick's bottom lip and tugged playfully and Rick groaned in pleasure as Daryl's cock started moving inside him again, Daryl’s hand stroking Rick's swollen, ready length and Daryl’s eyes back on Rick’s eyes, telling him affectionate things without words.

“Are you gonna come inside me?” Rick asked, his question so innocent and naive.

“Yes,” Daryl said and his movements got faster, thrusting in and out, his hand on Rick’s cock, stroking him. The pace of both picking up speed as Daryl groaned out Rick’s name. Rick’s mind went blank. Pure nothingness, just peace, and Daryl and ecstasy then an explosion of light behind his eyes as he cried out and came hard, streams hitting as far up as his neck as Daryl moaned and panted above him. Rick felt him release inside. God, he didn’t want Daryl to pull out. Didn’t want this to be over.

Daryl caught his breath as he hovered above Rick and then he slowly slid out, Rick feeling the tickle as Daryl’s release dripped out of him. Daryl laid next to him on his side, eyes locked.

“So, you like it at all?” Daryl asked self-consciously.

“Like it? I’m hoping that’s what we’re having for lunch.”

Daryl smiled, but there was some worry hidden deep in his eyes. Rick could read him. Knew him. The light was brighter now but Rick felt no fear. No self consciousness. His body and mind were pliant and peaceful in the afterglow. Daryl lazily dipped a finger into the long white strands on Rick’s chest and drew pictures in it. He then placed the finger to Rick’s mouth and coated his lips with Rick’s own come and then surprised him by leaning in and kissing it off his lips.

It was the single most sexiest thing Rick had ever seen. “Jesus. That’s like something I’d see in a porno,” he said as he put one of his own fingers into his seed and then held it to Daryl’s lips. Daryl chuckled and then took Rick’s finger into his mouth. Rick watched as Daryl sucked it clean and then brought his tongue down to Rick’s stomach, licking him completely clean from navel to neck. Rick’s cock twitched as he watched, eyes open so wide in an attempt not to blink so he wouldn’t miss a second of seeing this. Daryl buried his head in Rick’s neck when he was done and Rick wrapped his arms around him, keeping his body pressed against his own.

When Daryl finally moved to look Rick in the eyes again, Rick was filled with confusion. He suddenly didn’t know what was next. Are they a thing now? Does this mean they’re dating? Should Rick tell him that he loves him or will that freak Daryl out? Cause he does. He _loves_ him. But does Daryl love him back? Or was this just sex for him? Does Daryl want them to be a thing? 

“Breathe,” Daryl said as he combed through Rick’s grown-out curls. “Everything’s going to be fine. No big deal, ok?”

Rick just nodded, wordless, his mind racing with questions that he hadn’t quite figured out how to put into words yet.

“I’ve gotta run into the shop this morning for a few things,” Daryl said, biting at his bottom lip and getting out of bed, walking naked to the master bath.

Rick started to get up and Daryl turned back, a towel now in his hands and covering himself in sudden modesty. “You can stay there and get some more sleep if you want. Ain’t chasing you out or anything.”

Daryl closed the bathroom door behind him and Rick frowned. What _did_ Daryl read this as? Just a much-needed lay between friends? Was it a sympathy fuck? Rick would ask. They were friends. Best friends. They can talk about anything, so he wouldn’t let things fall apart. He refused. Not when things were finally coming all together. The look in Daryl’s eyes as they were moving together, Daryl deep inside him, connected...he felt it too, Rick was sure of it. So he stayed and snuggled back down into Daryl’s bed to talk to him after his shower. But three hours of alcohol-induced sleep wasn’t enough and Rick’s body and mind slipped into a deep sleep. He didn’t hear Daryl come out of the shower, dress, or leave for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.... guys.... Guess who's making an appearance in tomorrow's chapter?! MERLE!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming to a close gang. Tomorrow is our epilogue.
> 
> Reminder: unbeta'd!

When Rick finally woke around 11, the house was silent and he was still curled up in Daryl’s blankets. They smelled like him. Masculine and outdoorsy with a hint of motor oil and fabric softener.

He got out of bed and showered. Daryl was still probably at work. But Rick was impatient to talk. Antsy. He wanted clarity and understanding between them. And he also wanted another kiss, a hand on the small of his back, something intimate to give him comfort.

It was nearly lunchtime so Rick would swing by McDonalds and get a double quarter pounder with cheese and large fries. He knew that was Daryl’s favorite. He’d been subconsciously logging things like that for months. Daryl likes summer better than winter. His favorite color is green. He prefers strawberry pop-tarts over blueberry. He likes hunting better than fishing. He prefers books about history and hates country music. Rick knows these things without even trying to learn them.

He placed his order at the drive-thru and got the same for himself, then headed to Dixon’s Autobody. He pulled in and didn’t see Daryl’s truck. Probably in the back, Rick guessed. He took the food in and the bell on the door jingled as he entered.

A big burly guy came out looking like he’d spent the better part of the week underneath a car. Based on the name tag, this was Merle. It was actually the first time Rick had met him in person. He walked around the corner, wiping his hands on a filthy rag that was probably doing more harm than good.

“You must be Rick,” Merle said, reaching out a hand.

“Yeah. How’d you know?” Rick asked as he focused on matching the firm handshake

“Psychic.”

Rick just looked at him.

“He described ya, idiot. Curls and the beard. Subaru,” Merle said pointing out the window.

“Oh. Yeah,” Rick responded subconsciously grabbing at a curl, “Daryl around?” Rick tried to make it sound as casual as possible, but something in his delivery must have tipped Merle off. He leaned against the counter and looked Rick up and down.

“You bringing him lunch?”

“Yeah. Just...I was just coming by and getting something for myself and thought… You know- he’s been letting me crash at his place so…”

“He’s been letting you crash at his place? That why you bringin’ him lunch?”

Rick nodded, trying not to look guilty.

“Been crashing there for what… Four or five months now? That’s a long time to wait for a thank-you cheeseburger.”

“It’s a double quarter pounder with cheese,” Rick answered, immediately regretting it.

Merle’s brows went up. “Oh! His favorite. That’s a coincidence.”

“Oh it is? Well, I was just getting one and figured-”

“My favorite too,” Merle interrupted.

Rick held out a bag. “You can have mine.”

Merle took the bag. “Nah, looks like you’ve worked up an appetite. He ain’t here. I’ll have his.” Merle walked to the grungy break table, flipped a chair backwards and straddled it, waving at the opposite chair for Rick.

“When did he leave?”

“Yesterday, man. He never comes in on Saturdays.”

“Oh.” Rick’s heart sank. He lied? Daryl must have just really wanted to get out of there, go anywhere just get away from Rick.

Rick sat slowly and opened his bag. “Rick,” Merle said with a mouthful of fries, “you by any chance fuckin’ my baby brother?”

Rick could feel the color drain out of his face. He dropped his mouth open to answer but no words came out.

“Mother fucker,” Merle mumbled. There wasn’t any fire behind it. No anger. More like worry or concern.

Rick didn’t respond. He just quietly ate one fry after the other, his head filled with Daryl. Where he’s been this morning. How long he’ll be gone. Why he left. What he wants. And Christ, what he doesn’t want.

“Where do you think he might be?” Rick asked in a small voice.

“Why’d you do it?” Merle asked, voice harder now like he was in protective big brother mode. “Just to find out what it’s like to be with a dude?”

“No. I-”

“You gonna tell me if skirt walks into this room with tits hangin’ out, all batty eyelashes and flirting with you that you ain’t gonna look to tap that?”

“I don’t ‘tap’ things, Merle. I…Christ, man. I only ever been with Lori. I don’t just go around sticking my dick in things. I’m only going to have sex with someone that I …. care about.”

Merle looked at Rick with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

“Besides, I wasn’t the one that was putting my dick in things. For the record.” Rick looked down and nervously opened a salt packet to shake on his fries.

“Well, regardless of whose dick was where, you were the one that started it, because I know for a goddamn fact that he wouldn’t have laid a fucking hand on you or so much as wiggled his ass in your direction.”

Rick looked up. “Why? Am I out of his league or something? You think he was just like… I don’t know… pity fucking me cause haven’t had any and … and yes- I was the one pushing for it.”

“What the fuck do I know about who’s in who’s leagues? You’re both ugly mother fuckers if you’re asking me. He just ain’t gonna put himself in another Martinez situation again. Why the fuck you think he keeps going back to that Aaron asshole?”

Rick shook his head. “What?”

“Christ, Rick. You’re supposed to be his best friend. I thought you knew about all this shit?”

“I mean… He was in love with Martinez and got dumped. I know that. Aaron is an asshole. I know that too. What’s one got to do with the other. And what makes me the ‘Martinez situation’? Isn’t anyone he dates a potential for his heart to break again?”

“What did he tell you about Martinez, man?” Merle asked exasperated.

“That he dumped Daryl just because he wasn’t what he was looking for or something like that.”

“Yeah. And two months later, Martinez was banging some chic. Four months later they were married. And ten months later she was popping out a kid. Last year? Kid number three.”

“So he’s upset because Martinez ended up preferring a woman?”

Merle shrugs. “That’d be my guess. And that Aaron douchebag is living the gay dream with all his pride and rainbows and letters to congressmen. I just figured that’s a solid guarantee that Daryl _is_ what Aaron is looking for.”

Rick took a bite of his burger, deep in thought and making sense of things. Understanding the worry in Daryl’s eyes better now. “I thought you were supposed to be an asshole?”

“Oh, I am an asshole. I just pay attention to my brother. I care about him. And I’d like to know exactly how you are going to fix everything you just fucked up.”

“I’m in love with him,” Rick said, eyes wide and filled with truth. 

Merle nodded. “After one time in bed with a guy… now you are 100% gay and in love with Daryl. Is that what you’re saying?”

“I was in love with him before we did it. Been falling for him all this time. Just...just didn't realize it.”

Merle stared at him quietly for long, slow minutes and then balled up the trash from his lunch. “Hunting,” he said as he got up from his chair.

“What?”

“He’s probably hunting. That’s his stress relief. The woods out back of King’s County Road. Probably be there all day and night knowing him. He can be moody. You should know that if you’re gonna be all in love with him.”

Rick stood. “Thanks for talking to me about this, Merle.”

“You broke my baby brother, Rick. Go fix him. Now.”

Rick nodded and all but ran back out to his car. He broke the speed limit, and california stopped through two stop signs before he spotted Daryl’s aqua truck pulled off to the side of the road by the woods. He pulled up behind him and got out, peering through the thick foliage, ears perked to listen for footfalls. He didn’t want to risk traipsing out there, startling him and getting an arrow in the ass. So he decided just to wait patiently.

Rick climbed onto the tailgate of the truck and kicked his legs back and forth, wondering how long a stressed out hunter needs in the woods before he comes back. He used the time to think. Rick tried to remember sex with Lori. Tried to remember other High School crushes he never acted on. Tried to figure out in his head if Aaron was really good looking. He couldn’t make any sense of his thoughts. It wasn’t body parts that did it for him. It was the person. A whole person and everything they were and everything they had. Yes, he did love Lori once. For a very long time. And it fell apart. And shouldn’t Rick be just as worried that he’ll meet a similar fate with Daryl? They could be in love for years and it might fall apart. But Rick wasn’t afraid. He just wasn’t. He felt a connection and kinship with Daryl that he’d never felt for anyone before. Not even Lori. Not even on the BEST days of Lori. And frankly, to get Daryl? To get his love and his humor and his friendship and his laugh and his body and his soft voice, low and husky brushing past his ear? Rick was totally willing to risk it.

Three hours later, it was late afternoon and Rick’s ass was numb against the cool metal of the truck. But finally he heard footsteps and he watched as a blur of movement in the trees became Daryl’s broad shoulders, his confident walk, his tangled brown hair, a crossbow over his shoulder and then he froze when he saw Rick.

“Hey man,” he said, casually as he came out of the woods. “What are you doing here?

“Came to ask you on a date. Tried the shop first. You weren’t there.”

“Oh, yeah… I … changed my mind. Needed a little zen.” He put his crossbow in the bed of the truck and walked over to Rick who still sat on the tailgate.

“A date for what? Thanking me for letting you cross ‘sex with a man’ off your bucket list?” Daryl was clearly trying for casual humor, but his words stung.

“That what you think it was?”

Daryl shrugged and looked down at his shoes like they were suddenly very important. “I know you’re divorced. And you’re vulnerable-”

“I’m in love with you.”

Daryl shot his eyes back up at Rick. “You’re in transition-”

“I found what I’m looking for-”

“You don’t know what you’re looking for, Rick. You’re confused. I ain’t kicking you out or anything. I love your company. Even love having Carl over. Nothing has to change.”

“I want things to change,” Rick answered defiantly, hopping off the truck and stepping closer to Daryl who was biting nervously at a thumbnail. “But if you’re not interested- I just need to know. I’ll take whatever you give me, even if it’s just friendship.”

“Rick,” Daryl said cautiously, “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“I’m not Martinez.”

Daryl pouted at the name and bit again at his thumbnail.

“Brought you lunch at the shop. Had it with your brother instead of you. I know why you’re paranoid. I’m not him.”

Daryl looked away. “Don’t even matter. You and Lori fell apart after fourteen years. Don’t mind the break-ups when it’s just Eric or Jim or Theodore. Even Aaron. But..” Daryl bit at his lip and looked off into the woods as if words were hidden there for him. “Don’t wanna lose what we have,” he answered softly.

“Do you want me? I mean… like that. Like this morning.”

“Yes.”

“Then have me.”

“What if-”

“Everything is always a risk, Daryl. This is one I’m willing to take. We fit together. We make sense. We’ve always made sense. I belong with you like I’ve never belonged anywhere in my life.”

Daryl swallowed hard and Rick smiled at the way his throat moved. 

“And Daryl, Jesus- the sex was fucking mind blowing. I want more of that. I need more of that.”

Daryl laughed and blushed, looking down at his shoes again.

“You don’t know what you’re getting into. I can be whiny and demanding. I pout when I don’t get my way.”

“You’re cute when you pout.”

“I can be a nag. Could be worse than Lori.”

Rick smiled and stepped closer. “And what are you planning on nagging me about?”

Daryl sighed, “like…wanting you out of the guest room. Wanting you in my room if this is a thing.” He jumped up on the tailgate as he spoke, swinging his legs like Rick had earlier.

“Good, cause I was already planning on just showing up there tonight.”

“Wouldn’t want you to keep me a secret like Martinez did. Would nag you about telling the guys at pool league. Telling Carl. Don’t like hiding, Rick. Don’t want you to be with me if you’re gonna be ashamed. Ain’t fair to you. Or me.”

Rick jumped back up on the tailgate and sat right against Daryl, thigh against thigh, shoulder against shoulder. And he pulled out his phone and dialed.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling Carl,” Rick said.

“Fuck, Rick. I didn’t mean now.” Rick ignored Daryl and waited for Carl to pick up the phone.

“Don’t you think you should wait til the weekend- make sure you really want this before you go blurting-”

“Hey, Buddy,” Rick said into the phone, holding Daryl’s eyes as he talked. “Something’s kind of happened with me and I didn’t want to wait to talk to you about it.”

Daryl bit a nail as he listened to Rick’s side of the conversation.

“Yeah, something like that.”

Pause.

“How’d you even guess that?”

Pause.

“Well, yeah. Are you ok with that?”

Pause

“I’m hoping so. Let me ask.” Rick held his hand over the speaker part of his cell. “Carl wants to know if you love me back. Sorry to put you on the spot… but you know...kids.”

“Wouldn’t have risked what we did this morning if I wasn’t in love with you already,” Daryl whispered.

Rick took a minute to break into a wide smile. He put the phone back to his ear. “He does.”

Pause.

“Well, _he’s_ getting a good catch too, man,” Rick whined into the phone.

Pause.

“You can tell whoever you want.”

Pause.

“Really?? I didn’t know that was… Like cool.”

Pause.

“Uh, you’re welcome?”

Pause.

“Alright, buddy. We’ll see you Sunday.”

Pause.

“Love you too.” Rick hung up the phone.

“What did he say?” Daryl grinned, his old confidence creeping back into his posture and his eyes.

“Well apparently he thinks I got a great catch but reading between the lines- I think he believes you could do better.”

Daryl laughed, his nail forgotten, and the hesitant smile now full blown.

“And he’s putting it on the Facebook, because apparently- get this- it’s hip now to have gay parents.”

Daryl’s brows went up? “What? Shit has changed from my day, man.”

“Yeah, apparently he’s got a crush on some girl, Enid. Her parents are lesbians. He thinks this is his in.”

“No fucking shit?” Daryl said, fear and worry sliding off him like pants that were suddenly too big.

“What was the next thing?” Rick asked, “No hiding in general?”

Rick reached a hand up to Daryl’s cheek and kissed him firmly on the lips. Cars whizzed by and he didn’t make a move to pull away. Instead Rick slid off the truck, lips still connected and stood between Daryl’s legs kissing him deeper, and allowing his hands to roam. Another car buzzed by and someone wolf whistled at them.

“Ok… Ok..” You don’t have to prove anything else,” Daryl said.

Rick grabbed Daryl’s hand. “Will you go out with me tonight? Dinner? Somewhere nice?”

Daryl jumped off the truck, smiling his flirty half grin. “No. You don’t like fancy places and neither do I. Let’s just go to Joe’s. We can shoot some pool after.”

“Sold,” Rick grinned. He took out his phone and started knocking out a text message.

“What are you doing now?”

“Texting the league. Telling them that we’re together now so they know already on Tuesday,” he looked back up at Daryl as he typed. “Bet we’ll both get free beers for this.”

“Jesus, Rick. I didn’t mean you had to take out a damn billboard. I just meant if it’s something you really want you shouldn’t hide it. I get it. I get it. You can pull back know.”

Rick nodded as he hit send and looked up. “Meet you back at home?”

Daryl nodded, “Yeah. Home.”

“Good,” Rick said. “Cause there’s HOURS until dinner time and there’s some other thangs I wanted to do.”

Rick started walking to his car but they kept eye contact as Daryl walked backwards to the door of his truck.

“What kind of things?”

“Stuff,” Rick shrugged. “Thangs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this! All that's left is the epilogue. (Although I am toying with a sequel idea...)


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, commented, kudo'ed, subscribed, bookmarked, etc!
> 
> Reminder: unbeta'd

_Later that day_

“Would you have ever said anything?” Rick asked, twisting his hand into Daryl’s as they lay completely spent and boneless in the bedroom that would now be theirs together.

“No.”

“Why not? You liked me.” Rick whined playfully. The room was only as bright as the setting sun where it crept in through the edges of the shades and Rick was so comfortable, so at peace. So home.

“I'm not in the business of turning straight guys gay,” Daryl answered, twirling a finger around one of Rick’s stray curls.

“Well, looks like I wasn’t straight. Bi at best but I won’t be craving women anymore after this morning...or this afternoon. Ever.” Rick thought for a moment and continued, “I’m not into guys either, really. It’s just you. You’re all I want.”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “You lay it on thick, Grimes.”

“I’m truthful and chatty. Get used to it. I’ll be gushing over you daily,” Rick said as he laid his head against Daryl’s warm chest.

“Wasn’t even sure if you’d like it. Y’know… the sex.”

“Oh my god,” Rick said dramatically, sitting back up. “You have no idea. I’ve never had sex this good in my life.”

“Well, you surprised the hell out of me. Cause even after this morning, when it seemed like you did indeed like it, I didn't’ think you’d be so enthusiastic about the other… options.”

“Are you trying to say that I give an awesome BJ?” Rick flirted. “You need to be clearer. I’m new. I need the praise and the positive re-enforcement.” Rick was grinning uncontrollably. The whole drive home from King’s County Road all he could think about was making Daryl fall apart with his mouth and his tongue. They were barely in the door when Rick was on his knees and pawing and Daryl’s pants. He knew how much he’d loved the feeling of a warm mouth on him back when it was a thing Lori would occasionally do and he wanted to give that to Daryl. And it was exactly what he hoped it would be. Daryl’s hands in his hair, whimpering at every swirl of Rick’s tongue. Even though Rick was the one on his knees he felt a sense of power. He was responsible for each groan that fell from Daryl’s lips. He was the one who made him come, Daryl crying out his name as Rick swallowed all of him. It was empowering. It was sexy as hell.

Daryl looked Rick in the eyes. “Would you believe me if I told you it was the best BJ I ever had?”

“No. I totally wouldn’t,” Rick laughed.

Daryl shrugged. “I know. Sounds like horseshit, but it was. Just the right amount of nervous innocence and impatient enthusiasm. And it was you. Was hot, man.”

Rick made a fist in victory. “Yes! I really felt like I’d be good at that. That’s gonna be like my specialty. You’ll be _begging_ me for more of it.”

“I will be,” Daryl grinned, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Rick’s forehead. “I’d ask if I was any good at it, but umm… clearly you didn’t get to experience it for very long,” Daryl said with his quirky, lopsided grin.

Rick slapped at him. “Shut up, man. I was worked up from giving you yours and I haven’t had a mouth around me like that in probably ten years. Give me a break.”

“I mean, seriously. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone come that fast. That might be a record!” Daryl teased. 

Rick took a pillow and hit him with it, then felt his heart turn to mush again as Daryl laughed. 

“I didn’t get much variety in the past,” Rick whined.

“Yeah. Bet it was pretty vanilla with Lori.” Daryl said, turning onto his side and gazing into Rick’s eyes, a finger moving a stray curl behind Rick’s ear.

“Missionary position every Thursday, Saturday and on my birthday. Except when it was that time a month. Or when she had a headache. Which brought it down to maybe a couple times a month.”

“You know the good thing about gay guys, Rick? We’re just guys. Just regular guys that are attracted to guys. And since we _are_ guys... Both parties want sex. A lot. Also- we don’t get periods.”

Rick laughed. “You don’t have to sell me on gay, Daryl. I’m already in.” After a few slow, soft kisses, Rick smiled. “Boy, wait till Aaron finds out about this.”

“I think Aaron will be fine. I called him last night after you passed out.” Rick raised his eyebrows at that and Daryl continued. “Told him about Martinez and that I probably clung to Aaron for reasons that were kinda selfish. Same as why he clung to me. I wanted someone who was unquestionably gay. And he just wanted someone to make a point with.”

“What did he say?”

“He informed me that I was in love with you and that you were no Martinez. Apparently Aaron’s finely tuned gaydar was going off on you months ago. He’s been kinda jealous. And then I told him he should find someone he loves, not someone that fills a role in his agenda. We talked a while and it dawned on me like a ton of bricks. Eric.”

“The cryer?”

Daryl nodded. “Those two would be perfect together. I gave him Eric’s number and,” Daryl shrugged, “We’ll see what happens.”

“Are you still afraid that I’m not unquestionably gay enough?” Rick asked, brushing fingers into Daryl’s hair.

“Don't’ think it matters if I’m scared or not. I’m unquestionably in love with you, so there’s no turning back now.” Rick’s cheeks almost hurt from all the smiling he’s been doing. 

“I love you too, dumpling.”

“No. Not dumpling. No.”

“Pumkin?”

Daryl shook his head.

“Cupcake? Muffin?”

“No, sugar. You can’t force a pet name. You have all the time in the world to come up with one.”

Rick curled up to his new lover and Daryl turned so Rick could spoon against him, Rick's chest warm against Daryl's back, arms around him, brushing fingers lightly against his lover’s chest. “I’m a cuddler,” Rick confessed, pressing a kiss to the back of Daryl’s neck. “Hope that doesn’t get on your nerves.”

Daryl wiggled back against Rick. “Mmm, me too. Also, sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and want more.”

“I haven’t even fallen asleep yet and I want more,” Rick whispered, thrusting himself gently against Daryl’s thigh.

“You hard again already?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah.”

“And what do you think your going to do with that thing?”

“Well, I was thinking about being the top guy before dinner.”

And they took each other again. The first lazy afternoon in bed of many. Then the first dinner of many. The first night of their new life. A life that grew deeper and stronger every day. That had ups and downs. Tears and laughter. But the one constant, the one thing they always had, was each other.

Because at the end of the day, Rick wanted to love and to be loved. He wanted to argue and make up. He wanted to watch bad TV together and have someone at night to be close to. He wanted connection and affection and fate and destiny. And Daryl was all of that. He’d been all of that since the day they met- In a crowded pool hall, Daryl sitting alone at one of the high tables.

_“Someone with you?” Rick had asked, pointing to the empty chair._

_“Nope, all yours,” Daryl had responded._

And ten years later at Carl’s wedding, Enid looking stunning, Lori there with her third husband, a lot more greys in Rick’s beard and a lot more wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, Daryl was still his. All his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! 
> 
> Time for voting:
> 
> This was a very different version of our boys, especially Daryl. I am tossing around the idea of a sequel so I can play with this version of the guys a little more but want to make sure there's real interest. So I wanted to take a vote. I have a magic number in my head of Yes's.
> 
> So please place your votes if you have a moment:
> 
> A- this was lovely, but I'd rather you work on a brand new Rickyl fic.
> 
> B- I didn't get enough of this and must have more! Write a sequel! (Sequel would be the time frame of Carl announcing his engagement through his wedding day)
> 
> C- 67 is enough Rickyl fics for you to write. Thanks but it's time to retire.


End file.
